To Fan Moonbeams From Sleeping Eyes
by Imogen74
Summary: Following The Dark World. Jane gives up, Loki gives in, Thor smashes things. Lokane, eventually. Based loosely on Cyrano de Bergerac.
1. Chapter 1

_My very first Lokane fanfic! Yikes! Be patient, readers...I've done some research...but am a bit nervous, as I've been quite limited in my scope thus far regarding fanfiction._

The violet of the sky did little to quell the stirrings of her mind. It churned endlessly, like the swirling of the cosmos she so intimately knew. She knew he'd be back for her, he had said he would, but when? In three years? Ten? It was too much, and Jane decided that it needed to stop.

Her roof was her refuge from the studies she so ferociously devoured, but now, now that her mind had seen all that it had, had her questions answered, she felt a bit lost. She didn't feel the need to prove herself any longer. She didn't require the validation of her musings, for they were now on display for the world to peruse. No one could doubt her following he events in London. No one would demand the maths for explanation. SHIELD would hire their own researchers, their own monies would be poured into the defense of the world from alien species, and Jane Foster's life would be filled with lectures, with panels, with interviews, until it wasn't.

She would happily be forgotten, reduced to a footnote in university astrophysics courses. It mattered but little that she sacrificed her heart in the journey, had made herself a cosmic soap opera, a joke, for a godlike creature had showed her affection. And through it all, these were the questions which poised themselves on her lips: why had he done it? Why had he given her notice? Why, indeed, had she allowed herself to care for him when she knew what must be the outcome? They were hardly compatible. They weren't even of the same species, but it went deeper (if that was possible)...he was unlike her. Plain and simple.

Jane Foster would not allow herself to cry. She hated that the thought even occurred to her to shed a tear.

And her gaze drifted upwards...toward the sky bleeding with color, knowing that amongst those heavenly movements was Asgard...the shining beacon in the universe. She sighed, bidding farewell to the place, and wondering what she would do next.

* * *

Thor was determined, and when he was determined, everyone knew it. He wanted to get back to Midgard, back to Jane. He had told Odin he was quite through, and was content in his resolve. He had lost much in his endless touring of war, his brother chief among the losses, and he wanted to obtain what he deemed a settled life. Heimdall was gazing downward, as was his charge, and slacked a bit at the appearance of the prince. He grew weary, knowing his purpose, and wished that he would take the throne and be done.

Yet here he was, broad shouldered and red clad, sighing deeply at the prospect of either finding her or not. Hiemdall had thought that the prince desired distraction from responsibility, not necessarily distraction in the form of love or affection. And he worried over whether this mortal would not be crushed when her lover departed for months on end, for he was a fickle price, giving way often to flights of fancy, the call of battle sounding forever in his ears.

* * *

Loki went to the king's chamber with a smile on his face. His trick had fooled his great oaf of a brother, and though he doubted but little that it wouldn't, he felt a sense of relief in his success. Thor would go to Midgard, and he would rule Asgard. The fact that Thanos had so recently relented his grip from the sorcerer's mind was inconsequential. Loki knew that he was finally inheriting his birthright, and the fact that he had suffered the misery of possession, the horrors of being tossed about in the void following the events of Svartalfheim, and he had earned it. He sauntered over to the balcony, turning once to the inside chamber, reflecting on his mother...she too, had slept here...

"_But Mummy! Look! It's beautiful!" The young boy with black hair exclaimed. His hand held a purple flame; it glowed faintly, never burning his skin nor extinguishing in his palm._

_"Truly, son. It's quite lovely," Frigga smiled lovingly at her son. He was much like her the magic coursing through his small frame. "Why not go see what Thor and the others are doing?"_

_Loki dropped his gaze, and the flame was snuffed out. "They don't like playing with me...and I...I would rather be here...with you. You enjoy my tricks."_

_A sad look graced her face, and she held his arm. "Some day, my son, another will enjoy them just as much..."_

He turned away from the pictures his mind conjured. He went to the balcony. The sky was violet, declaring the season spring, and Loki threw his head back to breathe in fully the air, nearly liquid with the perfume from the garden below. He sighed. He was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bifrost, being so recently repaired, felt like riding a Silver Boar on the fields of Alfheim; it was staggering, full of bumps, and uncertain turns. As the thunder god landed on Midgard's dry expanse, he stumbled. Unused to such a result, he cursed Heimdall and the poor reconstruction. Not very often did he long for his brother's power, but at this particular time, in this instance, it would have been desirable to be able to navigate the realms sans the creaky Bifrost.

The lightening was quick to dissipate, though it seemed dangerously nearby. Jane held onto her meager kitchen countertop, breathing steadily, for she suspected that the lightening may not be a foreshadow of a rainstorm...and her heart stopped briefly at the prospect. Her hair was pulled back from her face and she blew some escapee strands from her eyes. She focused once more on the task at hand: making iced tea. The idea of being in the New Mexico desert for another summer was a bit much, especially following her recent sojourn in Asgard. She heard a disturbance outside, and went to the door to investigate.

Her intake of breath was sharp. There, standing opposite her, was Thor.

"Hello, Jane," and he flashed a winning smile.

"Thor?" She opened the door to allow him entry. "What...you're here awfully quick."

"A Prince of Asgard does not welch on promises."

"Well, some don't...and some take a very long time to see them through," she added.

"Granted. Which is why I'm here," he sat on an obliging lawn chair placed peculiarly in her sitting area. "I've come to take you to Asgard, where we will wed, have many offspring, and travel among the realms leaving peace and love in our wake. We will slay the Blue Buffalo of the Northern Seas...we will tame the two-tongued serpents of..."

"Hang on...marry you? You want me to marry you and kill weird animals?" Jane laughed.

Thor sat back and the chair slouched with his bulk. "Yes of course. Once the All-Father makes his journey onward...we will be hailed as royalty...but I shall have advisers to aid me in the ruling of Asgard. And we will stand representative of the Nine Realms. Glory, valor, and all that comes with the station of a Prince of Asgard..."

Jane was standing a bit away from him, her face contorted in disbelief. Married. To Thor. She couldn't even begin to fathom it. "No," she interrupted.

Thor stopped. He laughed. "Anyway, there will be festivals if light...it is a pity Loki isn't around...he makes such beauty with fire...and ice, now that I think of it..."

"I said no. No...I'm not marrying you, Thor. You might as well stop."

The great man (alien? God?) stood. "Jane, now is not the time to play games...we will be husband and wife, and all of Asgard will sing of your beauty..."

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. Impossible alien! "I don't want anyone to sing of my beauty! In case you haven't noticed, looks never meant all that much to me. I mean..." she recalled her reaction to his naked torso and decided to revise. "MY beauty...not that it's very great, or striking, or whatever," she shook her head. Stay on task, Jane Foster. "The point is, Thor, is that I don't love you."

He started at this.

She continued. "Yeah...so...I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

He doubted. He cursed. He laughed. Surely not. "Jane...whatever do you mean? "

"Ah...well..." and it suddenly occurred to her that he may never had been turned down before. He was, after all, a god. Or something. "I mean, Thor...I don't love you. I don't think I ever did...I'm very sorry..."

"This is not to be born! You showed me affection! You smiled at my quips! You...you kissed me on more than one occasion! What?! What can you mean by refusing me! I...Thor?!" His hammer fell on the floor of the trailer with weight and purpose, falling through to the ground underneath.

Jane stood back, and watched as Mjolnir resurfaced into his hand, and as he began to swing, she fled her home.

The thunder god's anger was acute; he had leveled her home within minutes...no...seconds. And as he emerged from the flattened trailer, he gazed upon the mortal with weary eyes. "Jane..." he began.

"Get out!" She was wild with anger, terror, and fury. "I mean..." Realizing they were already out, as there was longer an "in", "I mean...go away! Go home Thor! Don't come back!"

He lowered his shoulders, turned from her, and went to call Heimdall.

Jane sighed heavily. "Idiot."

* * *

He began to walk slowly across the rainbow bridge. Heimdall was oddly silent upon his return.

The place was alight with color, with singing...banners could be seen...and Thor ran to the palace.

"Sif!" He called, seeing her elegant frame in the grand entry hall. He approached her, grabbing her wrist. "What ever has happened in my absence?"

The lady looked downtrodden, despite the mirth surrounding. "Loki has returned. The All-Father has pardoned him. He's with the healers now..."

Thor's countenance bore signs of shock...but quickly escaped to the healers. His feet pounded the marble floors as he made way, and entered the quiet of the space in a state.

"How now, Eir? Is it true? My brother lives?"

"Quite true, I'm afraid," said a silky voice from the bed at the far end of the hall.

Thor rushed to his ailing brother. "Loki! How good it is to see you alive!"

Loki's face curled a smile. "Is it? That's surprising. I rather thought the next King of Asgard would feel less than delight at my return."

Thor sat next to his brother's bed. "You saved me, Loki, and Jane. How could I not feel anything but joy?"

Loki's fingers folded over the soft white sheets of his sick bed. "I did, true enough. Tell me, Thor, why aren't you with your mortal this moment? I thought that the bonds of true love would reign you in, and you'd be forever tethered to her on Midgard."

Thor blanched, and turned from Loki. "I may have...ruined things...Jane has banished me."

Loki's face fell a touch, and then he erupted in laughter. "She banished you?! The mighty Thor!" Loki flashed a devilish grin, "Did your hammer betray you?"

"Actually," the thunder god began, "in a manner of speaking..."

"Apologies, Thor, but if you cannot control your hammer, there is little I can do to help," and Loki laughed at his innuendo, only to wince in pain.

It was then that Thor noticed the extent of his brother's injuries; small lacerations adorned his pale face. He was bruised on nearly every inch of skin that was exposed. "Loki...you are gravely injured..."

Loki glared at him. "Of course I am, you great idiot! I've spent countless hours in the void...I was stabbed, as surely you recall...but you care only for your mortal and how you've managed to ruin that tragedy of a story...tell me, Thor, what did you do to fall out of her favor?"

Thor swallowed. "I...destroyed her house."

He guffawed in response, wincing again. "You have left her destitute, then?" And this. This was to be the king of Asgard...a child who cannot control his toys, his temper, or his mouth. "You certainly have odd methods of declarations. Did you think if you destroyed her home, Asgard would be a desirable alternative?"

"I was angry."

"Indeed."

Thor looked sheepishly at Loki. "Help me, brother."

Ah...there it was. Of course he would help him. How could he ascend to the throne if Thor wasn't in Midgard? "How? How do you propose I do that?"

"You could use your sorcery to rebuild her house...and then...perhaps...you could teach me what to say. You do have a way with words, Loki."

Loki smirked. "Have I?"

"I believe Silver Tongue refers to you, does it not?"

Loki sighed. This would be tiresome. Teaching his oaf of a brother to woo a mortal. "And how do you propose I do this? Give you poetry to memorize? You could easily obtain the books necessary..."

Thor stood. "No! Your words...you are an Aesir...it would sound like me if you offered your own words."

Loki looked up. "As your own."

"Well, yes."

Loki's finger tapped his chin. "So...lie."

Thor became desperate. "Do not play ethical with me! You are a liar, a trickster! I'm only asking you because you are these things..."

"...and I have the gift of language...and I know how too woo a woman," Loki finished.

Thor laughed. "Well, brother, I suppose I should allow you that, I've never required much effort."

Loki sarcastically smirked, "But for all of your esthetic beauty, you failed to win her. Perhaps she desires something more," he paused, and leaned in. "Perhaps you should worry about her choosing the monster with poetry over the statue who lies."

Thor's face grew serious. "You lie."

"Of course I do. But never in matters such as these."

"Enough! Will you or will you not aid me in this?"

Loki nodded, and Thor left.

He laid back in his bed. Re-aggravating his injuries from the battle and the void had fatigued him. The spells required to maintain Odin's form was taxing. Yet Thor's request was necessary to fulfill. He needed his brother gone, and when Odin was dead, as surely he would be soon enough as he lay in the bowels of the palace in magical sleep, he would be king.

It was so very ridiculous. He, wooing a mortal for his moronic false brother. But...perhaps some fun could be found in it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Foster was staring out onto the humble street of the Puerto Antigua town she had grown to love and hate. She had taken refuge for the past three days in her lab, waiting for the town's meagre resources to clean up the mess that Thor had left in his rage. Of course, there was a nominal fee to be paid for the service, and the embarrassment of having to explain what had happened. She should send the $250 bill to Asgard; plus emotional damages…she might just retire altogether.

Well, at the very least, she was spared any further emotional distress. He had shown his propensity toward violence, and that was really the last thing that she wanted.

Her sigh could be heard in the empty expanse of the lab. Darcy was away, visiting family for a few weeks, and Erik was not feeling well. Ever since the debacle with Loki, he was truly not himself. Jane doubted he would ever be again.

The breeze kicked up outside, and she watched as the desert sand made its way into the sleepy town, already parched with the inferno of the relentless sun and arid air, despite the fact that it was only May. It was no use. She should leave. No work getting done today.

But her home was gone, she reminded herself…and her stomach plummeted. She was bound to the lab both in work and not. Fuck it. Go for a walk, Jane Foster.

Lazily and with a touch of melancholy, she wound her way through the three streets of the town. She stopped at the market and purchased a Coke, thinking that the carbonated beverage might settle her stomach, wrought with stress and mild depression honing in. Her gaze beckoned her toward the path she would take to her trailer…and unconsciously, she began to make her way.

Her feet felt like rocks, her mind swam with bitter resentment and frustration at what her life had become. She was much better than the shell of a woman who slid toward her ruined house. She looked up, realizing it was coming into view.

And then she saw it. Him. Tall, lean, dark, his black hair wild in the desert breeze.

Anger welled, and her eyes threatened tears. Her pace quickened…he was dead…dead. And simultaneously she felt relief that her savior was alive, anger that he had put his brother through so much, hatred raw and biting at what he had done to Erik, to her, to Thor…and grateful that he wasn't Thor. For truly, she was beholden to the monster, and though it was impossibly unfathomable, she currently hated Thor more.

She rushed up, "Loki? You're alive?"

He smirked crookedly, as was his custom. "Very perceptive, Miss Foster. I see why my brother likes you."

Sarcasm. Great. She looked down. "Why are you here?" She looked up…"How are you alive?"

"Those are two very different questions."

"Surely you can manage answering both."

"I can," said Loki. "And I shall." He turned from her, and placed his hands behind his back. "I am much more powerful than most imagine. I was able to heal fairly quickly from my time spent in the void of the space between realms, though my injuries received from the battle were a bit more severe. Because they were very nearly fatal, I required the aid of Eir more than I should like to admit. I returned but a few days ago, just before Thor returned from this realm. He asked me to come and repair your home he so unwittingly destroyed…and so…" he turned to her once more, arms out a bit at his side. "…here I am."

Jane pulled a puzzled face. "Unwittingly? His hammer, which is his and answers to him, did this. He knew quite well what he was doing."

"Perhaps Thor doesn't know the power of Mjölnir quite so well as he should like. A man's hammer is a puzzle, often he is even shocked at its prowess," Loki's eyebrow arched. He did enjoy the fun at the many many innuendos Mjölnir afforded, even if Thor was less than amused.

Jane smiled at the suggestion, to her dismay. He was funny, in an eerie, psychopathic sort of way. "Well…I wouldn't know anything about Thor's hammer. I've never touched it," and she returned the clever gaze.

"Is that so? He should learn to share his toys," Loki turned toward the shattered trailer. "Perhaps if he did, he wouldn't get into so much trouble, and I would be spared the task of once more cleaning up his mess." His hands then smacked together. "Well, Miss Foster, how should we proceed?"

"Um…well…couldn't you just…you know…put it back?"

He studied the wreckage for a moment. "I could, yes. But that is hardly fun or interesting," he began to circle the mess. His eyes focused on the space, the landscape…then he turned toward her, and began to circle Jane. "Tell me, how large would you like your home to be? Do you often entertain? Garden? Do you cook for yourself?"

Jane began to laugh nervously. "Seriously?"

He stopped in front of her and met her eyes. "Very."

"Ah…well…" her mind raced. He was going to make her a new house! And it could be anything…"I…no. I don't entertain all that often. I had a garden when I was young…I'd like two bedrooms…I don't cook much…yeah…" she sighed.

"And your style is classic, airy, light…windows…" his eyes squinted in his examination of her.

How could he see that by just looking at her? "That sounds nice…"

He nodded, and stood a few feet from the front of the wreckage. His hands moved from his sides, his eyes shut, and a wind picked up around him and the smashed trailer.

Jane gasped and held her tee shirt, while shielding her eyes from the dust with her other hand.

She watched him as the entire area was suddenly aglow with a pale light, his fingers twitching every so often, like a conductor, or a seamstress. And just as quickly as the scene had erupted, it dissipated.

Jane's arms fell slack against her body, as she beheld her new home.

It was…gorgeous. It was made of what looked like stucco, but more fine, less rough. There were windows everywhere, quaint, cottage-like windows…in fact, it looked very much like a cottage. And GRASS! There was grass surrounding the place. A roof with what looked like slate but couldn't be, it was much too rich a red (and would never survive the desert, AND would make the house unbearably hot) perched atop the structure. Dormers on her second floor (HER SECOND FLOOR!) were seen by her shocked and delighted eyes.

"Can I…go inside?" she meekly asked the sorcerer.

He looked down on her. "No…you must take your sleep on this grassy area, and forever look on it with longing," he smirked. "By all means, Miss Foster. It is your new home." His arm stretched out to beckon her forward.

Jane ascended the two steps inside, and gasped once more. She didn't notice that Loki had followed her inside.

Her face struck a look of shock, as she scanned the inside. It wasn't grand, but it bespoke of a time lost…there was a hallway paved with a tile so red it was brown, like a terracotta, but softer. To the left was a library, complete with shelves of books. Her right revealed a sitting room, with a stone fireplace. The colors were all soft, blues and greens, creamy whites…and she made her way to the kitchen, not terribly big, but much larger than she was used to. It was light…white cabinets, stone countertops (again, a rock foreign to her eyes), and windows! Windows everywhere…to the right of the kitchen was the dining area…heavy dark wood graced the space. The table appeared so heavy that the floor would cave in.

Loki came up from behind her as she practically tiptoed through the house. "I prefer a more formal atmosphere for dining…it's easily rectified if not to your taste," he continued. "All of the materials are from Asgard, including the garden..."

Jane looked up at him. "It's perfect."

He smiled. "Excellent…the books in your library are an assortment of works from Midgard as well as Asgard…I thought you might be interested in learning about Thor's home…" He sat on a wooden chair, and looked up at Jane.

"That's…thoughtful. Thank you."

"Would you be so kind as to fetch me some refreshment? Your Midgard air is rather taxing on the tongue…"

Without thinking about it, Jane went into the kitchen to the refrigerator and opened it. Food, drink, filled her vision…she gasped. "What…what is all of this?"

"Refreshment…sustenance…I imagine your mortal body cannot fare well in this arid place."

"But…I've never seen…" Jane began to eye the contents. So many strange colors…she took a vase from the bottom shelf. It was a strange blueish color…but appeared to be changing its appearance constantly.

"Ah, yes…that would suit," she heard him say.

Loki had thought of everything. Her cabinets were stocked, her pantry filled. She was baffled…and she sat opposite him, drinking in the oddly refreshing liquid.

Loki downed the drink and looked up at the mortal. Nearly done here…just a few questions…"Tell me Miss Foster…"

"Jane."

"Ah, thank you. Jane," he nodded. "Tell me, why did you refuse my brother?"

She then looked at him, snapped out of her reverie. "Because…I…" how much should she divulge to this man? Her reason told her not to trust him…but another part of her told her he saved her life and just built her the most beautiful home. "Because," she cleared her throat. "I am not in love with him."

He hadn't expected that response. "Is that so?"

"It is."

Loki had imagined that she merely needed a push, not an entire courtship. His fingers squeezed the glass. Thor had truly mistook her heart, and never bothered to check his own. And now he, Loki, the greatest sorcerer in the nine realms, must be burdened with this ridiculous fallout.

He heaved a sigh. "Tell me, Jane, it does puzzle me so…what sort of things capture your interest?"

Jane hesitated a bit. "Why would you want to know what captures my interest?"

He smiled innocently. "Well, it has been many a century since my brother has been so enraptured…I am merely attempting to understand the fair maiden who has not only captured his heart, but also deigned to refuse his offer of marriage."

She smirked. Should she indulge him? His playful manner was interesting enough…"I guess I'm a bit of a nerd. I like reading Kepler…Newton…Hawking…Beckman…"

He cocked his head quizzically. "Aren't those your 'scientists?' Your work? What about recreation?"

"My work is interesting enough to be included in my recreation…but OK…leisure…" she paused. "I enjoy gothic literature…detective novels…some poetry…"

His lips curled a touch…she enjoyed some poetry.

"…I like to take walks…but on a beach, or sometimes along a mountain lake…ride my bike…"

He had stopped listening. "Pardon me, Jane. You said you enjoy poetry? Which of your Midgard poets are your preferred? I should like to make certain that your library includes those authors…"

"Ah…well…the usual. Browning. Shakespeare. Bronte. Those guys…"

He nodded. "Very good…" he stood. He waved his hand casually. "It's done…well, fair Jane. I shall trespass on your hospitality no longer."

She blushed a touch.

Loki inwardly smiled. She responds well to compliments. Yes, he had enough to be getting on with.

"It's hardly my hospitality…YOU made this house…I cannot thank you enough," and Jane rose as well.

"It was my pleasure and privilege to have helped you," and he began to walk through the house.

Jane followed in his wake, and saw him to the door. He never turned back, but disappeared in the close desert air.

* * *

Loki was standing in front of the fire in his chambers, concentrating with some ferocity on Odin in the throne room. Thor was there talking to the All-Father about what he was going to do about the mortal. Loki was so very bored with it already that he couldn't begin to fathom how in Asgard he would ever manage to continue on in this manner for what could amount to months.

Thor was taking his leave, and Loki knew that he was on his way to see him about Jane, as he hadn't been to see him since his return. The gold walls gleamed in the expanse of the throne room in his mind's eye…Thor left with purpose, and before long, could be heard pounding his feet behind the dark form of Loki.

"Well, brother. How did things fare with Jane?"

"Very well. She approves of her new home," he said, turning.

Thor was visibly pleased. "Wonderful! I knew everything would be well."

"I wouldn't count on that, Thor," Loki said.

"Why ever not?"

This is the moment Loki dreaded. Should he be completely forthright? "Because your älskling loves you not…nor has she ever."

Thor did not appear ruffled. "She forgets, that is all! Before long she will be back in my embrace…"

"I do not think she wishes to see you."

Undeterred, the thunder god continued. "That, dear brother, is where you come in."

"You ask much. I had rather thought she was merely angry…but to begin afresh…without the least bit of affection from her…"

"She loves me! It merely needs to be stirred!" He was moved. "Loki, I know that you can do this…"

Loki turned and began to walk towards the wall of windows in his darkened chambers, hands behind his back in contemplation. He gazed toward the heavens, dotted with stars so bright that they seemed to illuminate the garden below enough to be called a midday sun. "You cannot go to her yet…you will need to woo her from afar."

Thor's face contorted. "And how, brother, do you suggest I do such a thing?"

"A letter."

Realization washed over Thor's fair face. "A letter! One that you compose! Brilliant!"

"Of course it is."

Thor went directly to Loki, clasping his arms tightly. "You are a marvel, Loki! I am so grateful for your safe return!"

Loki nodded and bid his brother good night.

And in the dimly lit green rooms the dark Prince inhabited, he sat, reading some Robert Browning, some Bronte, some Shakespeare.

Before long, he had composed a letter to the mortal, and sent it off magically to Midgard, where in the morning she would discover it on her pale stone counter.

He sighed heavily. Asgard had better appreciate the lengths he is going to her service.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor stood at his balcony overlooking the arena he and Sif would spar in. He was reflecting on Jane Foster, and idly wondered if she, too, was thinking of him.

What was it that fascinated him about the mortal? She was quite intelligent, very beautiful, and she was always so transfixed by him and his antics. He smiled. She had changed him, but somehow, perhaps the thought of leaving Asgard, perhaps his father's press of his sitting on the throne...he had reverted to his old behavior which had always vexed his mother so.

His mother. He missed her deeply. Jane reminded him of Frigga a bit. She was strong, determined, intelligent, but also had a depth to her soul that recalled a softer side. Jane would relish their travels, he knew she would; she would find just as much joy navigating the cosmos as she did in studying them. He knew that they were kindred, her recent reluctance was a mere temporary setback, and she would soon see that they were meant to be.

* * *

Jane Foster awoke in her new home amongst the softest sheets and most comfortable bed she'd slept in since her trip to Asgard. She stretched, yawned, and thought about what Darcy would say when she saw all of this. Jane laughed to herself. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. The air seemed more pure, the light more soft...the house was magical, no two ways about it.

She thought about Thor, and immediately felt a bit guilty. Though he had changed since their initial meeting, the essentials were the same...did she want to spend her life waiting for a man who was many centuries old to grow up? He was fun, to be sure. Handsome. Ok, hot. But that wasn't what she wanted in her life for an infinite amount of time.

She made her way downstairs (DOWNSTAIRS!), and began to wonder about coffee...had Loki thought of that...probably not. She went through the refrigerator and procured the same drink from yesterday, curiously full despite it being nearly empty when she had went to bed.

It was then that she spotted it.

A rolled up piece of paper on the counter - rolled up, in an old fashioned way. Jane unrolled it, and began to read. Her eyebrows moved slowly up her forehead as her shock at what she was reading registered.

_Dearest Jane,_

_I hope that this finds you well, and that you enjoyed a restful night in your new home. _

_I must apologize for my rash behavior, I am prone to a temper not easily controlled...something that I have every intention of attending to. _

_After I dined this evening, I adjourned to the gardens at the palace, and was immediately reminded of our time here. It was with a heavy, though understanding heart that I recalled those moments. _

_The sky above appeared less expansive...the blooms dulled...the lark whose song was always so precious to my ears seemed flat. It was all too clear why the many beauties which surrounded me were so wanting, for I was alone, unable to appreciate their unspeakable loveliness without you._

_ I am a fool, Jane Foster, as trite as it sounds. I ask not for your eyes whose depths I had only begun to marvel at to see me differently...for your gentle hand whose touch I've longed for since we have been separated...for your laugh to once more caress my ears. I only ask that you find some part of yourself to forgive me. Forgive my arrogance, forgive my presumption, my conceit, my hateful treatment of you and your home._

_I will await your response. If you are so inclined, please will you call to Heimdall this day at the hour of noon. You may not enter Asgard as of yet, but if you respond by letter, I assure you, Heimdall will see that I receive it._

_Please, dearest, forgive me. _

_Ever,_

_Thor_

She sat with a thud at her wooden table. What was this. This didn't sound like him...and yet somehow, it did...

Jane was baffled. He sought her forgiveness...not her hand. He was humbled, he was...different. Quickly, Jane went to her bag to obtain a piece of paper and pen. She would write directly...it was 8:30. Plenty of time.

Three hours later...

Shit. It never sounded right! She tore at her hair. She ripped the letter to shreds, and began afresh.

_Dear Thor,_

_You can imagine my shock at receiving your letter. It was lovely of you to think of me thus...and I thank you for your concern._

_Your brother did a wonderful job, and I am enjoying the home very much._

_While I believe I can forgive you in the foreseeable future, I rather think that my life might be better sans Aesir. I think that all of you are lovely, but I really shouldn't continue my relationship with you or yours. _

_I hope you can understand._

_Best,_

_Jane_

She threw her sweater on and ran out into the desert to call Heimdall, pausing only a moment to marvel at the grass which grew so green around her front door.

* * *

Loki made his way across the bridge to Heimdall. Jane would be sending a response, and he needed to obtain it immediately so he could send his brother to her directly and plan for Odin's passing.

He smiled at the watcher of the realms, receiving a curt nod as response. Within seconds, a white envelope appeared at Loki's feet. He picked it up, opened it, and sighed. His head was thrown back in frustration, and he crumpled the letter in his hands.

She wasn't ready to forgive him. Blast the mortal and her stubbornness! He turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the palace.

But no...perhaps he would pay her a friendly visit. See exactly how this feeble mind of hers worked.

A second later, he was gone.

* * *

Jane was absolutely thrilled with the garden full of blossoms she had never laid eyes on before. She decided to cut some and bring them into the house.

And that was where she was when she was startled by the imposing figure of Loki looming over her.

"I trust your sleep was restful," he said.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Jane started and exclaimed.

He smiled. "Merely ensuring that my work was received well."

Jane stood, and rubbed the back of her hand across her forehead. "Yes, thank you." She paused. "Was there...anything else?" She rather dreaded the answer.

He looked up toward the Midgard sky, the glaring of the sun baring down on his black clothes. "Yes...actually. But would you mind terribly if we went indoors? Your star is relentless in its brutal heat."

"Sure," she had procured all of the flowers she had wanted anyway. She hoped that whatever it was he wanted to discuss it would be over soon. She had meant to go to the lab later on, and didn't really need the mental anguish of a murderer in her house tainting her day.

In they went, and Loki took his station at the dining table. Jane filled a vase, and put the flowers inside, then sitting opposite the Prince of Asgard.

Loki smiled. "Jane, I'm here because Thor is in turmoil. I cannot endure it any longer. He simpers in passageways, wringing his hands...he's in quite a state. With the All-Father so close to making his final journey to Valhalla, Thor is poised to sit on the throne. Asgard cannot have a love sick king...she requires a leader who has her attention, her best interests at heart."

Jane looked steadily at him. "I fail to see how this is my problem."

"Surely you do not mean that."

"Oh, but I do," her voice betrayed emotion. "I refused him, he needs to get over it. I cannot make myself love him, Loki. And I'm not about to attempt it."

"So you would have Asgard suffer because of the foolish whims of a mortal?" His voice now rising in feeling.

"This is no whim, Loki."

"A crowned Prince has proposed to you, and yet like a child who knows no better, you refuse. You seem very much like you are having a tantrum...not unlike Thor. Why do you make him suffer? He is willing to abandon everything for you. What greater love is there than that?" He was affected.

"I never asked that of him! I want him to be king..." She paused, looking at him crookedly. "Hang on...hang on...THAT'S why you're here. If Thor and I marry, he will relinquish the crown and you will be king. Oh god, Loki. Of course."

He shifted. "Though what you say is indeed true, you must know that I love my brother, and it pains me to see him thus."

"You are a murderer, a liar...and countless other things! How can I believe you?" She heaved a few breaths. "Look...I'm sorry. But I'm not about to sacrifice my happiness so that you can be king."

He stood.

Jane wrapped her arms around herself, bracing for whatever he was about to do.

He hadn't planned on her seeing through his scheme, she was better than he had thought. Now he needed to mend things...his mind raced. "Did you ever care...at all for Thor?"

"Well...yes."

"And what did you like about him?"

Jane really wished that this would end. "I...liked his enthusiasm...I...liked listening to him talk about the realms..." She stopped before she admitted to liking him sans his shirt.

He turned toward her. "And that's all? You are a passionate sort, Jane. Was there nothing else about him that enthralled your mind?" He sat back down.

"Look, Loki. I just decided that we are too different...he wants to run around killing things. Fighting in wars. I'd rather be in a library, or tending a garden...or...I dunno...laughing with friends..."

"Thor laughs with friends..." He muttered.

"Yeah. About killing things and war," she added, laughing herself. "We aren't right. End of story," she paused. "Was that why you saved my life, then? Because of Thor?" She had wondered about that, and was one of only a handful of reasons she wasn't scared to death of the psycho now.

He cleared his throat. "Of course."

"You really care for him?"

"Well...I'm not here speaking with you because your conversation is riveting," but he smirked, and Jane laughed. "Very well. I'll see if I can make him understand."

"You know, if you weren't such a vicious murderer, you'd make a good king."

He stopped as he made his way out the door. "And you, Jane Foster, would have made a good Queen, if you'd only allow yourself the gift of love."

"But I wouldn't have been Queen..."

He nodded. "I wouldn't have lasted long...and Thor would have been brought back to rule. Therefore, you would have been Queen."

* * *

The gift of love, indeed. Loki wondered how he had gotten himself in such a place. He may need to rethink all of this.

But it was too perfect! Everyone would get what they wanted! This damnable mortal being the fly in the ointment.

Perhaps he should try harder with a letter...perhaps he should send one more to her...and then see what comes of it.

She was, he admitted, formidable. There was something about her that made him see what it was that Thor was so enraptured by...a bit of Frigga...but more, too. He would sit and ruminate on her and compose such a letter that Freyja herself would swoon.

He sat in his chamber, having successfully avoided Thor all day...he was fatigued, for his spell conjuring Odin was taxing. He had researched Jane Foster...and what he saw was intriguing and sad. He had sent for her papers in her lab...his magic bringing copies to Asgard, needing to understand her more fully so that his letter to her would suit.

The firelight glowed dim. The windows were drawn open, and a cool breeze filled the space. He sighed, and went to his desk to write.

He read it aloud when he finished, and smiled a touch...

_My Jane,_

_My brother came to me today to inform me of your steadfast resolve in refusing to accept my apology, as well as my heart. I can only say that though it pains me beyond measure, I cannot make you feel something that you do not._

_It is a sad journey that I must then embark on without you...and always and forever your smile will haunt my mind._

_I know you understand fully what it means to be alone...to have no one with whom to confide in...to have the darkness press fiercely upon your mind, and though you fight it, it never relents. I know that your goodness glows softly like embers, though beneath them a fire awaits to be woken from slumber. I know that you understand fear, and that is what holds my heart, dear Jane...fear of failing Asgard, fear of never having your laugh in my life. We are both so very alone, when we needn't be. We could, my heart, my all, be one...be joined in an eternity of blissful embrace..._

_But, alas. It is all for naught. Your mind made up, and I shall not endeavor to trouble you again. _

_I gave this to Loki to deliver, as I want him to report back to me...to have your words spoken from your own lips how you truly feel._

_Yours ever,_

_Thor_

Loki experienced a touch if disquiet, for as he reread the letter, he realized that he was more than not describing himself...


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear readers and anonymous reviewers, thank you so much! I am so enjoying writing this (as is evidenced by rising work load I continue to ignore). I imagine this is about half way done - nothing mammoth in volume, but hardly short. Enjoy, thanks for reading! _

The Lady Sif was in the dueling area of the palace. She had sparred with Fandrall, and was taking her drink in the quiet shade of the low hanging trees of the circle. She hadn't seen Thor in many hours, the prince indisposed and seemingly preoccupied. Loki, too, roamed the palace with a low hanging frame, his height noticeably smaller from the weight of whatever plagued him.

Sif thought it must be the All-Father. The princes realized full well what awaited Odin, and no doubt Thor was nervous, and Loki jealous.

It was then that the lady spotted Thor, and she went to him.

"How goes it, mighty Thor?" She teased.

"These eyes of mine have seen better days, Sif. I am distracted, and am anxious in my concern."

Her eyes narrowed. "What troubles you? The All-Father's health?"

"That, among other things..."

"Would you care to divulge?"

Thor took a spear and began to clean it absentmindedly. "Jane Foster."

Ah, thought Sif. This mortal is the cause of this...or perhaps...she is a viable excuse for the real meaning. "What has happened?"

Thor looked at his friend. She was a lovely creature, so loyal and true. He smiled. "She has refused my marriage proposal."

She laughed. "Surely not! How can it be so?"

"It's very true," continued Thor. "She claims to have lost all love for me..."

"Actually, she claims to never have had it," rose a voice from the shadows, his voice oddly sinewy.

"Loki! How do things fare?" Thor rushed to him.

Loki emerged, pale, gaunt, as though he had been taken ill, or had restless sleep. "I'm still on task, Thor...but this has proven to be much more involved than I imagined, and I begin to wonder at a speedy success."

Sif eyed the brothers, taking their conversation in.

"You cannot do it? You - Loki? Silver Tongue?" He laughed.

Loki looked away. "I did not say that I couldn't do it, merely that it might take a bit longer than I had anticipated. You need to stay well away...I will be visiting your lady occasionally."

Thor puzzled at this. "Why? I thought that they were letters..."

"Indeed, yes," and Loki took a blossom from an obliging shrub, turning it between his long fingers, apparently lost in thought. "But her mind needs to be massaged. She needs to see you independently of your brute strength and fair face. I will aid in that..."

Sif interjected: "But why? What's going on? Loki, are you courting Jane Foster FOR Thor? You?"

"It's not like that, Sif..." Thor touched her arm gently.

"No, indeed, fair warrior," Loki began. "Merely attempting to reawaken a dormant heart." He winked at her.

"What do you know about a heart, Loki? And if Jane Foster doesn't want Thor, however mad that is, why should you, of all, be assigned to court her? Surely the thunder god himself can succeed..." Sif looked frantically at the two of them.

"I think..." Loki purred, "That our mortal may desire something more than the strength of my brother's hammer...though I have it on good authority that he does exaggerate it's power," truly, he couldn't resist. He was the god of mischief, after all.

"Enough with your silly suggestions!" Thor exclaimed. "What do you mean 'more'? What else can she desire?"

Sometimes Thor was quite daft. Why he never saw that they shared no blood before, he had no idea. "She desires companionship, conversation, witty observations, discussion of her work, of books she enjoys, she desires to tend her garden...in other words, brother, traits you lack."

"But! I believed her to be of like mind...I thought she desired adventure..." Thor's voice trailed.

Loki walked closer to Thor, looking at him directly in the face. "Do you want her still?" No answer. "Tell me now, brother...so I know how to act."

Thor nodded.

Loki sighed. "Very well. But know this - you will need to amend yourself for her. She is not easily gain said, much like..." His voice failed him a moment. "Mother...but if she is what your heart desires, then I dare say she is worth the compromise," he turned to take his leave.

"Loki!" Thor called, his brother turning toward him once more. "She is everything I want...everything I've ever wanted in myself...thank you."

A curt nod was offered in response. Loki Laufeyson returned to the palace and made his way to the bridge. He would be calling once more on Jane Foster.

* * *

And Jane, utterly unaware of the machinations being spun around her, found herself at her lab, thinking of her home a mile away. She smiled. If nothing else was to be gained in this drama of a situation, she did acquire a lovely house she never would have otherwise.

She got up to get more coffee. She would bring the coffee maker back home, since it was the one thing she lacked.

"And how fares the lady on this truly lovely Midgard day?" The sarcasm dripped in every word.

Without missing a beat, almost having expected his voice, Jane responded, "Much like a piece of ice would outside of this lab...dreadful and melting." She turned toward her interlocutor smiling. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure? You're around quite frequently, Loki. People will talk"

"I care little for the idle chatter of mortals," he walked closer towards her. "Thor, in his infinite exhaustive methods, has charged me with delivering this letter to you. He claims that you have no desire to see him, and somehow has convinced himself that I am a preferable alternative."

Truthfully, Jane couldn't decide of that was the case. Since his letter, Thor had risen marginally in her esteem, and curiously enough Loki had as well, though she was loathe to admit it.

"Oh...well, thanks Loki," and she took the letter from his grasp.

He went over to the window to wait while she read it.

She finished, and swallowed. A steady breath escaped her lips. She walked over to the dark prince, not really knowing what to say.

"Have you a message? Would you like to compose a reply?"

"Tell him..." She paused. "Tell him to write me."

Loki grinned inwardly...ah...finally. "Very well. Good day, Jane." And he left.

* * *

In the quiet dark Loki composed. Some poetry, some prose, some metaphors...his mind raced, and in his fervour, he almost lost track of the task at hand. He was comparing her to trees, brooks, blossoms, to the lark and the nightingale. Her eyes, being soft orbs which gave him peace in the madness of his mind without her. Her touch that of a breeze in the desert air of her home. Her voice like the balm of a song of a tormented soul yearning for love's embrace. On and on he wrote...and lines became blurred, and rules wavered, and purpose confused.

In the morning now, he sent it to her, exhausted from his effort, and realisation that Odin would be meeting with the healers...he needed to get some rest.

* * *

The letter was on her table this time in the dining area, right by Loki's chair.

No - the chair that Loki would sit in.

The chair Loki had sat on twice.

Stop it, Jane.

She picked it up, and read.

_My mind writhes in desperate longing now that you have acquiesced to allow me communication. I cannot tell you how your eyes haunt me, as though I were mad...no...I am quite mad. And your glance is the only means for me to find solace. Your soft touch on the heat of my skin to quell the fever of my torture without you. Your voice to send me home, like the puzzle of the nightingale's sweet song. I cannot do without you, Jane. You are my only hope to _

_want...and there is so much I want...but I fear I have too long rambled, and you shall grow weary at my pleas._

_Till later, my own, my love..._

_Thor_

Her eyes were streaming. She sobbed outwardly. How could she have been so blind to this side of him? How could she never have realised the passion and poetry that held fast in his mind?

She must protect herself, but she should see him now. She longed, indeed, to be near him.

* * *

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he made his way to the prince's chambers. "Loki!" He stormed into the room where his brother lay, quite asleep. "Wake up, brother! You've done it! She will see me! Granted, it's only for a short while, but she has agreed!" Loki didn't stir. "Brother?"

"An absence of an answer generally means that the one you are addressing has no desire to talk."

"Come, brother! You've done it!"

He sat up. "I've done nothing. It's not finished...you will need to behave, think on what you are doing. I'll likely need to call one last time before this is over."

Thor pressed on, undeterred in his zeal. "Mark my words, Loki. This very night, Jane will be mine!"

Loki appeared affronted. "Yours in what way? You certainly shall not propose again so soon after she agreed to ignore you..."

"Well, there are OTHER ways to claim a maiden."

Loki got out of bed, a disgusted look on his face. "You are crass, Thor. You mean to bed her then, like a whore."

"No! Like a future princess of Asgard."

Loki didn't respond. He poured himself a honey coloured drink, his black shirt only buttoned half way, his hair a mess of tangles from an unsettled sleep.

"It's morning, you know. Bit early for drink," Thor observed.

"Do shut up, brother mine."

Thor looked crookedly at Loki. "Don't tell me the monster has fallen for the mortal?" He laughed.

Loki threw his glass against the wall and grabbed Thor's shirt. "I am not so weak as to be effected by a pretty face, Thor. I have done this all for you, in your name, and you have the gall to mock me. I can just as easily undo it all...give me one reason I shouldn't."

He let go.

Thor stood back.

"I'll give you a reason. You care about her. And you don't want to see her hurt."

"Get out," spat Loki.

Thor left.

Loki stood staring at the spot his brother was standing a moment ago.

"That was two reasons," he said to the empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane pulled her hairbrush through again and again attempting to disentangle her mass of hair. She sighed. She smiled...Thor would be here any minute...

He rapped with force on the door Loki had created. He impatiently waited until he saw Jane. She was smiling widely.

She opened the door and the thunder god grabbed her waist, lifted her, and kissed her soundly.

* * *

They were in her sitting room by the fire. Thor was going on and on about the battle he longed to participate in but was unable to given the state of Odin. He was disappointed, dejected, disenfranchised. He gesticulated wildly, and his voice rose in frustration. Jane looked on him solemnly, waiting for him to speak in the voice of the letters.

They had not made love...she had stopped it. She had wanted to talk first, after all, it had been some time since they had seen one another, and their last meeting was less than ideal. But the man across from her sounded nothing like the man she was falling in love with. She couldn't fathom what was hindering his words - perhaps he was merely preoccupied, nervous about his father's looming death, uncertain about the station he was about to acquire.

She was bored out of her wits. Though for his part, Thor seemed amused enough.

Finally, his diatribe ended, and he turned toward her, appearing as though surprised she was there.

"Well, my lady. I should return to Asgard. Thank you for allowing me to enjoy your company," and he rose.

Jane cleared her throat and smiled. "Sure, Thor. I'll...I'll be seeing you," she hesitated. "If you have a chance, you could write again..."

He stopped. "Of course." And with that, he left.

Jane rubbed her face. Perhaps he is only eloquent when the mood strikes him.

This did little to soothe her mind.

* * *

Thor was standing in Loki's garden. Something had pushed him to go there. He had thought, perhaps, his brother would be lazily strolling, as was his habit.

He breathed, looked upwards, and turned to go.

"Was she everything you have dreamed of?"

Thor turned and saw Loki in the center of the garden. Thor chuckled. "Not exactly."

"No?" asked Loki, approaching. "Was she frigid? Was she unimpressed with your prowess? Was she too eager...? No," as he stopped in front of him. "Not eager enough," he finished, examining Thor's face.

Once more, Thor laughed, albeit nervously. "She rebuffed my advances."

Loki curled a snicker. "I warned you..."

"You did."

"So..." Loki breathed. "What shall you do? This is a turn, is it not? I imagine you should give it up as a bad job."

Thor glared at Loki. "I never give up, brother. Jane Foster is difficult, certainly...but I have every confidence that she is merely playing a game."

"A game wherein you may well be on the losing side."

"It would be your fault if I lose!" Thor raged.

Loki's eyebrows raised in innocent confusion. "My fault? I mended the mess you left her in, and through my words...my words...allowed you an interview. I cannot help it if you are unable to capture the mortal's fancy. There really is only so much I can do..."

Thor started at this. "You are a sorcerer."

"Well spotted, Thor. Never let it be said that you are unobservant."

He ignored the jab. "You could cast a love spell or something - MAKE her love me."

"Aaahhh," Loki said, shaking his head and turning. "That I will not do," he had expected this, and had considered doing it. But somehow, despite all of the horrific things he had done, including mind possession, it seemed too heinous a deed to put a spell on Jane. He couldn't account for it...perhaps, he thought, because she had been through enough...her parents both dead...her work reaching an end...it seemed unfair to have her suffer more.

"And what if I command that you do it?"

Loki looked sadly at Thor. "Would you truly want her if her love was a lie?"

Thor turned and stormed off.

Loki's hands folded behind his back. His gaze drifted upwards...

* * *

Jane sat curled on her plush sofa drinking a bottle of wine. She had a mind to drink it in its entirety. She sighed loudly, feeling a bit lost. What was it, exactly, that drove her to Thor? If she was being utterly honest, it was the letters. They were tortured, desperate, and Jane had never in her life experienced such a fierce longing leveled at her. It was silly, she thought, to be so taken by words, for deeds were, in essence, a much more powerful opiate.

But the person who wrote those words seemed to understand her, he had a window into her soul. And that was the person who had claimed her heart. That sad pain which struck her so. Thor should not be embarrassed by his poetry. It was the loveliest part of him.

"Though your beauty does not fade when you sit in your reverie, it's much more striking when you smile," Loki's voice said next to her.

Jane's head snapped to her right. "Loki! What...?"

He smiled at her and conjured a full glass of wine for himself. "Please pardon my intrusion. I thought that perhaps you'd appreciate a willing ear after Thor left..."

She blushed slightly. "That's...thoughtful...but I'm ok," she paused. "Did he speak to you?"

"Briefly."

"Oh...was he...disappointed?" Her eyes fell to her hands and her own glass of wine.

"I cannot tell. Thor is a fickle sort..." he stopped. "He may have believed that the evening would have ended differently, yes."

She nodded.

Loki cleared his throat. "Tell me about your fondest memory of childhood..." He began.

She paused. Self preservation echoed in her mind, telling her that he was dangerous...that she should not trust him...but her soul told her that he would never harm her, he had saved her once..."I was about ten...just before my parents died...we went to Boston. We went to museums, Harvard Square..." she thought a moment. "Actually, no. Not that story...I was six...I was helping my mom make dinner," her eyes closed. "It was summer, very hot. There was a storm approaching, and the air was thick with moisture. My dad yelled for me to come outside, but I was scared, the thunder was so loud. He took my hand, assuring me that I'd be fine. Then the clouds broke, and the rain fell in sheets...and we danced..." Tears pooled in her eyes. "And I never felt so safe, so protected...so alive in my life." She turned to Loki who was held rapt. "What about you?"

Loki looked away, and thought.

"Often as a child I was plagued with nightmares. I think that perhaps it was my true nature attempting to bleed into my consciousness..." He paused. "Sometimes they were so awful I would cry out and my mother would come to me. I'd be crying, and she would soothe me, telling me that my tears were as lovely as moonbeams, that my sleep would create fair gems with the tears I shed. She would brush the moonbeams from my eyes, and often an actual gem would appear in her palm from her magic."

Jane sat, mouth agape. "Wow. Did you keep them?"

He looked at her quizzically.

"Your tears."

"A few, yes."

She smiled. "What do you think it means?"

Staring now at the fire, he said, "That even our sorrow is beautiful. That something exquisite can be found in our suffering. That when things are the darkest, light still can be found."

Jane nodded. "It's true, you know. You have light, Loki. And your suffering is not in vain. You've changed, and I believe you are a beautiful person," she paused. "Er...god? Alien?"

He laughed.

Jane laughed as well, and thought about how she couldn't say such things to Thor, he'd likely be offended. Somehow, Loki's humor reached her, and hers reached him...

"Show me your work," Loki said.

"You want to see...my work?"

"If you have no objection..."

Jane shook her head and went to obtain her bag.

Loki sat motionless on the sofa. When Jane returned, there was another bottle of wine and both of their glasses were full.

Two hours later...

"And when the amaranthine clouds hold sway, their colors alter, and the atmosphere shifts, and the birds in flight call out..." Loki described a storm in Asgard, and Jane believed it to be the most beautiful thing she ever heard.

"I'd love to see it..." she murmured.

He laughed, "You may still. Thor is undeterred."

"I dunno, Loki. He was so different..."

"Than?"

"His letters," she whispered.

Loki shifted uncomfortably. "His letters...is he an accomplished writer?" He looked sideways at her.

"You've never read what he writes?"

"I...no. I hadn't any idea he ever wrote."

Jane's eyes went wide, "It's incredible. Poetry, Loki. Absolutely brilliant poetry,"

"Is that so?" He was looking fully at her now.

"Yes," she sighed, looking at the ceiling. "But it's more than that...he's so different...heavy with turmoil..." her voice faded. Her brow furrowed. No. Surely not...she looked at Loki.

Loki saw her change in demeanor. "Well, Jane. I should take leave of you. I've kept you long enough..."

Dismissing it, she smiled and nodded, looked at the time. "Oh my god! It's two thirty in the morning!" She stood hurriedly, nearly bumping into her companion. "Sorry..." And she looked up.

Before she knew it, she was hugging him. He tentatively returned the embrace, shocked by the touch and the truth of her action. "Thanks for coming here...you were right. I needed to talk."

Without preamble she turned to leave. "Goodnight, Loki."

She went upstairs.

The god of mischief stood a moment, waved his hand over the glasses, sending them away...he let out a shuddering breath, and left the room, folding time and space with his magic.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning saw Thor speaking with his father, and unbeknownst to him, was a conjuring of Loki's magic. He was torn, for he had realized in the nighttime hours that what was driving him to pursue Jane was more fear of becoming king. He knew that if he married her, that he would be free to relinquish the throne if he desired, for a Midgardian Queen would not likely sit well with Asgard. While he had affection for her, he was too eager to fan the flame of the tiniest flicker, and was compensating for the lack of it.

He was desperate in his resolve to ignore the call of duty. He didn't want anything to do with the rule of law, with diplomacy, with choice. His only wish was to roam free in the realms, to tackle adversity with Mjölnir in hand. If he could have a companion at his side, so much the better.

But, he thought, Jane may not be that companion. She seemed to desire a more quiet a life, and though her spirit was strong, and she had a healthy curiosity, she was not the adventure seeker he had believed her to be.

He confessed none of this to Odin...he merely wished to hear his opinion of his mortal. And Odin, while sitting on his balcony in the King's chambers, said the following, "You must make up your own mind, my son. If you love the mortal, you'd be loathe to lose her. If you desire the throne, then you must be willing to sacrifice...and though your Jane would be among those things, she would hardly be the only thing."

Thor nodded. "You are wise indeed, Father. I'll need to think on these matters." And he left.

The god of thunder then walked to the arena and saw Sif, already wet with sweat of practice. He approached her.

"Good morning, friend. How are you this morning?"

"Well enough..." She paused. "How is the mortal you visited?" She was hesitant in her inquiry.

"Jane? She is fine...but...none to eager to receive my affection."

Sif nodded. It was a secret held dear to heart that she loved the Prince. She never told a soul, and only Loki had ever guessed at it. It pained her to the raw center of her being that Thor never seemed even remotely interested in reciprocating. He was a fool. But she loved him.

She looked up. "Well, Thor. Are you ready to have your hammer handed to you?" She wielded a sword and took her stance.

"The lady believes she can best me? We shall see, Sif, you underestimate my desire to win..." and he sauntered to the center of the circle to wait for her.

Sif smiled. "That, my friend, is never something I'd underestimate..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Jane hadn't slept. Well, not enough, anyway. There was a nagging thing...a splinter in her brain...a tear in the fabric of her thoughts, and she could reach no happy resolve. Something...something wasn't right about all of this. This thing...this situation, it didn't fit. There was a possible answer to it, but Jane shuddered, and dismissed it repeatedly.

She went downstairs. On the table lay a rolled up parchment, and she shook physically. She hesitated, went over to it...

_And so I'm here...in the languid portholes of my mind...searching for the only solace I can imagine...the palace echoes my cries of loneliness...cavernous and grave...if your presence could be here, my irascible nature would subdue...I cannot do without you...I cannot believe that at any point in my existence I did...you are as much me as I ever was...you are the solid self in my phantom frame...and I falter in my dissonance...in my hollow song...in my imperfect prayer...in my relentless yearning for your voice..._

Jane looked to the ceiling. She then got up and went to the library. Her fingers graced over the volumes and she picked a title of Asgard, "Of Thor's Great Deeds." She sat down to read.

* * *

Five days. That was how long Loki had spent in his chambers, taking his meals there, working his magic. He knew that Odin was still asleep underneath the palace, so he didn't think of it at all. In the span of these many days, he planned for the death of Odin, for Thor's upcoming nuptials to Jane, and he wrote.

My god, he wrote.

He was utterly distracted in his musings. Pages upon pages were strewn about his desk, and only some of them did he send on to Jane, but he was prolific, and determined in his art.

He thought he should visit Heimdall, look down upon her, see what she was thinking...see if Thor had contacted her at all.

He entered the chamber that Heimdall stood in, and greeted him. "Good morning, Heimdall. How are things in these realms you are charged to watch?"

"They are hail enough, Prince," he looked at Loki, and noted a marked difference in him.

"Tell me. How is Thor's little mortal? Has he been to see her?"

"No, he hasn't. And from what I can tell, she is quite melancholy. Perhaps she misses Thor..."

Loki looked at Heimdall with a confused glance. Thor hasn't seen her. That, he thought, did not bode well. Had she given him communication Loki didn't know about? He hadn't seen his brother in many days now...he had quite lost track. He would need to discover the meaning of this immediately...

* * *

He waited until the Midgard star was waning when he went to see her. She was on the roof of her lab, sitting in front of the fire pit, curled in a blanket. Her head pointed upwards, toward the sky full of the stars she so loved to study.

"What is it about the stars that fascinate you so?" Loki said behind her station.

The sky pulsed it's multitudinous rapture of paint as his voice slid down her spine. Jane knew she was in trouble. She was a silly girl, she thought, forsaking one brother for another...especially one who was a murderer, a liar, a mistrustful, loathsome alien. Great.

But she wasn't so far gone just yet. Thor's letters arrived daily, and truly, Jane loved him for it. But he was so odd. Like two selves...

"I could ask you the same question," she replied. "You are also captivated by the heavens and their majesty, aren't you?"

Loki sat down in the chair next to her. "Yes...but there are many other things which tantalize my mind."

"Such as...?" Her head cocked to one side playfully.

He cleared his throat, understanding well what her question meant, and since it was very clearly an attempt at flirting, wrestled with himself whether he should play along. "Well...the many complexities of a female mortal's mind, I imagine," there...not too suggestive.

"Our minds aren't all that complex."

"No? Well...have you seen my brother?"

Jane looked down. "I haven't. No."

Breath steeled from his lips. "I wonder, Jane, what it is that you want most in this world...or any world, I suppose, is more apt a phrase."

Unbidden, tears began to slide slowly down her cheeks. "I don't know!" She exclaimed with feeling. "I want...I want...to be happy. Like anyone," she paused. "But the question is, want will make me happy...?" A shuddering breath went through her. "A life where I have a friend, someone who understands me. Who I can talk with, who shares my interests. Someone who won't leave me...I've been left behind a lot. Someone who gives me space to be me. I want a garden...I want books...I want to see plays...to walk a beach at sunset...I guess...that's quite a lot," she looked at him, the tears still spilling out. "So many people just want a safe place to sleep and food in their kitchen. I'm selfish, I suppose..."

His hand brushed the side of her check, and with his eyes never leaving hers, held out his palm. There, in the center, were three gems...one green, one red, one purple.

She gasped as he dropped the stones in her hand.

"That's not selfish, Jane. It's real. It's honest. It's beautiful..." Loki looked away. "I'm sorry that Thor is being less than attentive."

"He's sending letters...but he hasn't said when, or if, he will come back. I'm so confused, Loki. I don't know what I'm doing. I think I need to get away for a while. Maybe take a beach vacation or something."

He smile at her. "I can arrange that, if you'd like."

"You could?"

He nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

Jane's mind reeled. "I...um...St. Lucia? But just for the weekend...and could you come to get me on Sunday? Sorry...that's a lot to ask..."

"It's nothing at all. Of course I'll retrieve you Sunday...the house will be fully stocked. Enjoy, Jane."

And she was gone.

* * *

Loki stormed to Thor's chamber. He threw it open with his magic to see the prince at his fire, slumped in his chair, already heavy with drink.

"Wake up you great idiot!"

Thor snapped awake.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing? Do you want this mortal or not? I have spent a great deal of time on this, and here you are, inebriated, asleep, while Jane weeps for you on Midgard. You told me you wanted her! I got her for you, and you do nothing!" Loki was impassioned.

Thor laughed. "You want her, Loki. Not I."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me brother. She doesn't want me. She wants you. And you want her. Go to it." He waved his hand distractedly.

"Don't be a fool."

"You're the fool here, Loki! I never believed I'd see the day, but you love that Jane. And I wish you'd cease this ridiculous charade and go to her."

Loki grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him from then chair to bring him to his face. He snarled, "You call me a fool, do you? I am a fool! To allow myself to be so ill used. Every time...always...I'm used...whether it's father, or you, or Thanos..."

"Thanos? Brother, what do you mean? Did Thanos...did he control you?"

Loki threw Thor to the floor. "It matters not!" He screamed. "I've never had anything that was my own. Not even my mind...our father lying about my heritage, Thanos using it to gain control, start a war...and now you, to woo a silly mortal..." he ran his fingers through his hair..."and no matter what you say regarding Jane, it's you she loves...with your face, your good deeds...your..." His voice trailed off.

"Loki. Stop," he told hold of his arm. "We need to stop this," Thor thought a moment. "I'll tell Jane the truth. I'll tell Odin to give you the throne. How does that suit you, my brother?"

Loki laughed, and he sounded quite mad. "Stop...stop what? And don't be an idiot. You cannot tell Odin to do anything..." But he could. In his mania, he had forgotten he was Odin, and that this could all be wrapped up rather nicely. "Let me think in it, Thor. You've said much...as for Jane, you'd best leave her be for a few days. She went on a holiday, and I think she means to find solitude."

"Where did you send her?"

"Some island...Caribbean...I'm to retrieve her on Sunday."

"Perfect. You can declare yourself then," said Thor, satisfied.

"I'll just ignore that. You know, brother, the older you get, no matter your size, the easier you are to ignore..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sif stared at Thor as he made way to the morning table. He seemed out of sorts, a bit worse for wear, perhaps nursing a headache. She drank deeply, believing that if ever there was an opportunity to declare her unrequited love, it was today. Today, before he went off to that mortal forever, today, lest her heart break repeatedly for the next thousand years. If she told him, at least he would know, and she wouldn't need to wonder what might have been...

As he left the grand room hardly having eaten a thing, Sif followed. Her breath was uneasy, her hands held a tremor as she made her way...call out to him...

"My Prince!" She yelled.

He stopped.

Don't falter, Sif...just out with it. "Thor...I...are you quite well this morning?" Damn.

He smiled at her, "For the most part, yes. How is my lady?"

She met his gaze. "I am well enough...Thor..." She began, "there is talk in the palace that you mean to marry Jane Foster...you have confided to me at she has already turned down your offer. Do you mean to ask her again?"

Thor shifted. "I do not think so. I am beginning to see that Jane and I...are not well matched. Of course, that means I will need to accept the throne if Odin commands it. There will be little room for me to deny it," he said, his gaze falling.

"But, do you not want the position? Surely you know how excellent your rule would be."

Thor began to walk once more. "I have no desire to be King, I wish to roam the realms, to seek adventure, to fend off our adversaries in the heat of battle. I do not wish to sit idle and negotiate terms and engage in diplomacy. That is Loki's area."

She stopped in her stride. "Loki. You mean for Loki to be King. Thor! What are you about? He's...corrupt."

"He can be, yes. But so can most Kings. He has the next logical right to the throne. I cannot do it, Sif. And Loki, I believe, might be changing his makeup. I have reason to believe that he loves Jane Foster..." He smiled at her.

She started, but then, "And whom do you love, Thor?"

"Ha!" He bellowed. "I do not know. Perhaps I'm not meant to love..."

"But suppose...suppose someone loved you...HAD loved you, suppose that this person had loved you for as long as they could remember, suppose that they have seen you, loving others, patiently waiting..." she stopped.

Thor looked at her crookedly, "Well...I suppose...I'm not certain..."

"Oh, for all that's beautiful and sacred in Asgard, she loves you, you oaf...don't be so daft..." Loki was walking with purpose, didn't pause as he walked passed them, and left a confused Thor in his wake.

Thor's head snapped to face Sif. "Is this true? You love me?"

"Always," said the lady, tears steaming, smiling nervously.

And Thor, with his face falling, reached out to touch her face. He smiled. He shook his head. "Of course. You...right in front of me...all this while..." and he seized her, kissing her ferociously like the great lion he was...and Sif, utterly overwhelmed, returned it in earnest.

* * *

Loki entered his chamber, still quite dark despite the young hour. He conjured a fire, and sat by it. When had things become so confused? He knew he wanted the throne...and Thor had offered it to him. What was his hesitation? Odin was easily disposed of at this point...he was so near death. It would be an act of compassion to allow him his trip to Valhalla.

And Loki would rule Asgard. A Frost Giant on the throne. Yet he had learned much, and was beginning to see himself in a slightly different light. Just because he was born a monster, didn't mean that he needed to remain one. And he had tendencies that were certainly not monstrous. Why did he cling to it so? Because, he thought, it protected him, gave him an excuse to act on his anger which held him so tightly in its grasp.

He rubbed his face and sighed. He didn't want to be angry any longer. It was exhausting. Thor saw him as something more than his false Frost Giant brother. If he thought about it, Thor loved him. He loved him...and, thought Loki, he loved Thor. True, he was impossible. Irrational. Quick to temper. But he was his brother, perhaps not in blood, but in every other way. Loki Laufeyson loved his brother.

And his mother. He thought about Frigga and the memory of her telling him someone would one day appreciate his tricks. Perhaps it wasn't his magic she spoke of. Perhaps she meant his mind...he, himself. He sighed.

It was no use to dwell on things that would never be...could never be. Thor claimed that he, Loki, was in love with Jane Foster. How perfectly laughable. Even more ridiculous was the thought that Jane loved him. As soon as she discovered that they had lied to her, played with her heart, she would never wish to see either of them again. And though Thor was now most assuredly in the embrace of Lady Sif, Jane was in love with Thor...albeit under false pretenses. Did Loki want to tell her that he had written the letters? He had thought, during the nighttime hours, that he would bring her home and never see her again. It was the sensible thing to do.

He was selfish. And no matter what Thanos had done to him during the debacle in Midgard's New York, he still was prone to unspeakable evil. Someone like that does not deserve love...cannot love another in that way. To share one's life is not an option for someone as selfish as he.

He always wanted more...ever since Odin had confessed his heritage. Nothing could fill the void the truth had created. He almost felt at ease when navigating the void, for it felt familiar. He was hollowed out. He despised himself. And no matter what happened, he could never reconcile his nature with his mind.

* * *

Jane Foster walked along the white sand beach, the sea lapping the shore lazily. She looked up into the hills that surrounded the house she stayed in the last two nights. Rock jetted upwards, foliage that appeared to be of another time spilled along the staggering silver rock. Purple blooms were erect amongst the background. It was heaven.

Jane was nervous. Loki was coming for her today. She had spent a great deal of time ruminating on the mischief maker. How could she trust him, though trust him, she did. How could she believe him to be anything but a villain? Though she did not believe that he was...perhaps not a hero, but not a villain. He was sad and alone.

He wrote the letters, whispered her heart. Over and over since this entire thing began she had thought that. She just could not believe it, she wouldn't allow herself to believe it, for then she would be in love with him. And that, Jane thought, was most assuredly not good.

But it fit. The letters were in his voice, had his turmoil, his melancholy.

But he didn't love her. And that meant that Jane had been had. He didn't love her, and Jane would be alone, perhaps more so than before.

She wasn't certain she wanted his love, even if by some unlikelihood he had managed to love her. He was a despicable person, and she didn't want the burden of being his savior. Could she even begin to fathom what that would mean?

Her mind turned over and over this situation she had found herself in. Plain Jane, falling for Norse gods. All she wanted now was to give her interviews on Foster Theory and retire to her lovely home with its books and garden.

Her home that Loki made for her. Her home which so perfectly suited her.

Shut UP Jane.

He thought badly of himself, she continued. He thought he was an ugly monster.

Though Jane would not forgive his deceit, she would tell him that he was neither ugly nor a monster. Perhaps one day, maybe many hundreds of years from now, Loki would fall in love with someone. And it would do him good to begin to see himself as worthwhile, at least a bit, now.

She walked up to the house and turned the corner to the porch overlooking the bay.

And there sat Loki, in Midgard attire, watching the sea glow iridescent blue.


	9. Chapter 9

She gulped.

He turned. "Well, did you enjoy your respite?"

She nodded.

He returned his gaze to the water. "This is a nice spot. I see why you thought it beneficial to come to this pocket of Midgard."

No answer.

"Well, my mute mortal, are you quite finished here? Shall I take you home?" He smiled at her.

She stepped towards him. "You look different. Your clothes suit you." He was still in black, but had on short sleeves and dress pants.

He fidgeted a bit. "They are not what I am accustomed to, but they seemed appropriate, given the climate and the purpose."

"What purpose is that?"

"Recreation, obviously."

She smirked. "You have no intention of engaging in recreation..."

"No," he returned. Why had he worn them? To escape, momentarily, the confines of Asgard, he thought.

Jane swallowed hard, and put her hands on the porch railing to steady herself. "How is Thor? I didn't receive any letters..."

Loki stood. He would need to tell her about Sif, he supposed. "Well, Jane, it appears that Thor has decided that an Asgardian would better match him...he is currently making love to the Lady Sif...I am sorry."

"That was a rather abrupt way to tell me such news. He has left me then, for another woman...well..." Her eyes threatened tears. "I suppose I'd be more upset if he had written the letters with his own hand."

Loki stared at her back. He was frozen. She knew...

"I..." how should he proceed?

Jane turned, and was now crying in earnest. "Yes. I know. You wrote them, Loki. You deceived me. I knew I was being used, but my god. I had no idea you'd be so...hurtful...you seemed like you wanted to be my friend...you asked me questions...but I'm an idiot. Countless times my mind told me not to trust you. All this while you were needling my brain for fodder for the letters."

He couldn't move.

So she pressed on, "And now who is mute! You! You seduced me! You made me fall in love with you! And what would've happened when I discovered? What would've happened if Thor and I actually had married, and I would be miserable! I doubt I could just divorce a god! I'd likely be executed, and what would you have done? Nothing. Because I don't matter. I'm a pawn. Used. Toyed with, played with. It doesn't matter to you that you've ruined my life. That I'll always lament you, because no one, no matter who I meet, will ever make me feel as you have done. What with your poetry and your sarcasm and your fucking MAGIC. Jesus." She wiped her face. Her breaths heaved in passion. "I thought I was beautiful, desirable, smart. Because you made me feel that way, and it's all a lie."

Loki felt as though his own voice were being played back to him, for he often felt used the way Jane just described. "I have no defense, Jane."

"I should hope not. But I will say this: you aren't who you think that you are. You are not a monster. No one, whether they are being truthful or not, who can say the things you said can be a monster. I hate myself for thinking this...but you are beautiful, Loki. And I love you so very much..."

She kissed his cheek. Then slapped it hard.

He gasped, rubbing his face. "You are getting rather good that."

She laughed.

"Jane...I...wish I could say something to make you feel better...it wasn't all a lie...I..." But what wasn't? Where did the truth come into it? Some of it was the truth...where could he find it?

And then it happened. His heart collapsed...his mind stopped...he felt it...Odin was awake. In his distraction, Loki's magic failed him, and Odin snapped awake.

He panicked. "Jane..."

"What? What's wrong?" She noticed his change, it was striking.

"I...need to get back to Asgard..." He grabbed her hand.

"Now?"

"This very moment..." He swallowed. He suddenly realized that he wanted her to come with him. "Will you...come with me?"

How could she deny him anything? It would likely be her final trip to the place. Her last chance to see Thor...and she could say goodbye to Loki. She owed herself that. And she would be done with him forever.

"Yes," said Jane.

* * *

They were in the palace. Loki dragged Jane along a corridor, down the many twisted stairwells. It was so very dark, and Jane rushed to keep up with his long strides.

Into a dark stone chamber they went, and Jane saw Odin sitting up. He looked dazed, as if he was awakening from a drug induced stupor.

"Loki? What have you done?" croaked the All-Father.

Jane looked at Odin, and back to Loki. His hand still grasped hers, seemingly in an attempt to hang on to something.

"Well, father, you've awoken," Loki said.

"You did this..." Odin was attempting to stand. "Where is Thor?"

"I do not know. I imagine with Sif. He is in love with the lady."

"Is he?"

Jane found her voice. "What does he mean, you did this? What did you do, Loki?"

Odin looked at the woman next to his son. "Is that you, Jane Foster?"

"Yes," she bowed her head. Her hand squeezed Loki's. "What did you do?" She couldn't abandon the question.

"I..." this would be it. She would never speak to him again. He had little hope that she would, given the recent events and realizations, but this...this would ensure it. Perhaps it would make it all easier if she despised him all the more. Perhaps regret would never creep in, unbidden, as his head was severed from his body for attempting regicide.

He turned fully toward her, taking her other hand, "Jane, I'm going to tell you the utter truth. It will be at your pleasure to believe me or not," his intake of breath was long. "After I returned to Asgard from the void, I saw that the All-Father was weak. In his slumber, I cast a spell to ensure he would not awaken until I deemed him ready. Until Thor was ready to relinquish his royal inheritance. In his sleep, I took on his form, and listened to Thor tell his father that he did not want the crown. He wanted to marry you. I thought, Odin would surely die in his sleep, I will continue the ruse until Thor is married, I will pardon myself, and become King. I revealed myself when Thor went to Midgard, and I believed that before long, you would be married to him. But you didn't love him, and Thor charged me with wooing you on his behalf. I wanted the throne, Jane. I believed that he loved you. And Odin was so near death...I only required some time...so I wrote you letters, I visited you. I kept Odin asleep..."

"Oh my god," she said, shaking her head. "Oh my fucking god. You were going to kill Odin. And Thor! He made you write those letters! And I thought...I thought...that maybe you cared...even the tiniest bit. But you know no limits. You...you are truly despicable..."

"Yes," his head hung low, but his hands still held hers.

"You...how could I fall in love with you? How did this happen to me? I have no idea who I am. I...just..." and she wrenched her hands from his grasp. "I hate you..." and she ran.

"Well, Loki. This is quite a mess." Barely able to stand, Odin looked at his son. "It's unfortunate that you've put yourself in this predicament." He yelled, "Guards! Guards!"

Two guards were heard from a distance, but before long they were entering the chamber.

"Take my son to his cell."

And Odin disappeared, looking for Thor.

* * *

Odin had decided not to tell the while of the castle what had transpired, but, seeing how Thor was the throne's successor, he needed to know and how to act. This would be his forts act as a Prince inheriting the throne.

He found his eldest in the garden adjoining the sparring circle with the lady Sif.

"Thor, I require a talk with you."

Thor smiled, "Until later, my love," and he went to Odin with a very large smile across his face.

Odin led him to a high-ceilinged chamber where dignitaries would be received. He told him what Loki had done, and Thor's rage became evident.

"Calm yourself, Thor. I am leaving this to your judgment. It shall be your first decision as my heir. What should be done with Loki?"

"I cannot tell you...he should be beheaded...but how can I do that?" he growled in frustration.

"He should, yes."

"Where is Jane Foster...? Perhaps she should decide."

Odin looked upon his son. "You would charge the fate of your brother to a mortal woman?"

He nodded. "If anyone would think, besides myself, that Loki should be spared, it's her. I cannot make this decision...I am too immersed. But Jane...she knows another side of him. She will know if his life is worth sparing."

Thor left his ailing father in search of Jane, but only after he called for the healers.

* * *

Jane was sitting in a garden, holding herself, weeping. She had cried enough in the past couple of hours to last a lifetime. She hated him. She loved him. The two conflicting emotions had their way with her heart, and she bled from the battle. She rocked back and forth, attempting to coalesce the many thoughts she was having.

She loved him...impossible. But true enough, because he had given her a part of himself, something beautiful...and he knew her. Inexplicably, he knew her. But it would never work, not least of all because he didn't love her...

She hated him. He had hurt everyone alive she cared for. He was the monster he believed himself to be.

Irreconcilable, she decided she would go insane from the turmoil she was experiencing. He hadn't changed...he never would...but she could never not love the man who had written her those letters, who had saved her life, created her home, turned her tears into impossibly beautiful gems, made her laugh. How could she not love part of him?

"Jane Foster."

She jumped and turned to see Thor. "Thor!" And all of what had transpired regarding him came rushing to the forefront of her mind. "I...congratulations. I understand you and Sif are in love."

He nodded. "As are you."

She looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh, but it does...do you know where you are, Jane?"

She looked around. She had found herself in a garden...she hadn't really been paying attention. "No...? A garden?" Not understanding the significance.

"This is Loki's private garden. He tends to it himself...it's usually not traversable, but he must have either lifted he spell, or he has given you and I special permission to be here."

"Oh," she had felt as though she was being led here..."it's lovely."

"I want you to tell me honestly, Jane. Do you believe that my brother is redeemable?"

"Why?" she looked up through her tears.

"I need to decide what his punishment should be."

"I don't know."

Thor walked closer to her. "Then he shall be executed."

Jane stood immediately. "You can't!"

"I can. Unless you say otherwise," he looked gravely at her.

Jane's mind reeled. "I...my god. You're going to make me decide his fate?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. She looked at the man she once thought she loved. The man who had started her mess with Loki. "I need to speak with him."

"Very well. But you cannot tell him your charge. He can possess you..."

Jane nodded. She knew, somehow, he wouldn't attempt that.

* * *

And Loki, sitting in his cage, on the floor, looking at the palms of his hands, felt the pain acutely of a broken heart. Much more so than any mortal wound he had suffered. His sorrow comparable only to what he felt when Frigga died.

How did he let this happen? At what point did it occur?

Loki was experiencing the impossible. He had just realized, when Jane told him she hated him, that he loved her. And he would die with her name on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

It was dim, the air cold as it closed in around her in the yawning expanse. She followed her guide, her eyes adjusting to the dark.

She spotted a larger light-filled glass enclosure, and approached it, the guard leaving her.

Loki was slumped against the far wall of the cell, his hair a mess, and the room empty save a bed.

Jane's hands twisted in agitation, her mind couldn't stop on a single thought that would give her peace. She walked toward it so that she was directly opposite him on the outside of the glass room.

"I'm not sure what to say to you," she admitted. "I'm supposed to say goodbye."

He didn't look up. He could not believe that she was here. Why had she come? To add to his torture? To mock him? Perhaps she wasn't real…that would be much more easily dealt with. He was mad. He always knew that would be his fate.

"Will you not even look at me?" she asked.

"You are surely not real…a conjuring of my insanity. I cannot look upon which does not exist."

"I am real, Loki. I want to say goodbye to you."

His eyes opened, and he beheld her small form. "Goodbye, Jane."

Her breath caught. "How could you?" she muttered. Her eyes fell, her head shaking in disbelief. "How can I ever…you think you have gone crazy…I don't even know who I am…"

"You, Jane Foster, are a creature of violet delight…of sorrow and loss…of sweet air and blossoms…of nocturnal wonderment….of rain…of violent gusts of wind that pick up the seeds of promise and carry them home…"

Her tears rolled down her face. "You say that to me now…aloud…in your cage. In YOUR voice, Loki…the voice that I hear in my quiet…did it ever mean anything to you at all?"

He swallowed. "You wanted Thor. He wanted you. It matters not what it meant to me…"

"You!" she stammered. "Thor could never have seduced me!"

"You had been more than eager to hold him in your embrace…to shower him with your kiss…a kiss, I might add, I never have, nor ever will enjoy…"

She walked up to the enclosure. "You, Loki, are a coward. You allow yourself to feel bad for yourself, to wallow in self pity. You deny repeatedly the beauty in your mind, in your face, your body…but you blame others for not seeing it. Such cowardice is a really unattractive trait."

He stood from the floor, imposing and dark. "You see much, little mortal. But tell me, what would you have done if I had been forthright? Would you be as eager as you were with my brother? What if I had offered you some declaration? Would you have run from me like everyone does, or would you have offered your affection as you did with him?"

"I fell in love with you!" she shrieked. "I fell in love with you…" she whispered. Her head hung low. "It would've hurt, yes, to know that I loved the man who killed many, who took over the mind of my mentor…but…in all of your Byronic goodness and irony, I would have succumbed to it, for I have never, in all my life, felt as I do now."

He was frozen to the spot. He wanted desperately to tell her he reciprocated her fierce longing and desire. He wanted to tell her, to whisk her away, to sit with her before a lovely fire and read to her, sip wine, make love…all of the things that he never had thought possible. And never will be now, for he was as good as dead, and to tell her would hurt her further. So he did the unthinkable, he committed a selfless act and refused to give in to the weakness of confession.

"Jane," he began. "I am sorry. I'm very sorry that I hurt you so. Truly, in my selfishness, I hadn't realized that it was the author of the letters who had captured your heart…I believed, unreservedly, that you loved Thor…no matter who had written them…"

"It wasn't just the letters, Loki. Though they were a big part of it," she couldn't look at him. "It was your company, your humor, your understanding…your generosity…how you seemed to know me so very well…" now she looked up. "It was an act. A damn good one. And god," her hands ran over her tear-stained face. "I fell for it, didn't I? To be so beloved by the author of the letters, to be so wanted…to be protected by you and your magic…to be challenged by your wit…to be interesting enough to a mind like yours…all of it…all of it…" she hiccuped. "All of it…I began to realize that I cared for you even before I knew you had written the letters…"

HIs head fell. What had he done. "You should go." It was too much. He couldn't bear another second of this. Take his head off, he desired nothing more to do with it.

She shook with his dismissal. "I should go."

"Yes."

She nodded. This was the last time she would ever see him. She walked up to the glass, and placed the palm of her hand on it. "I love you, Loki Odinson. If you never believe anything anyone ever tells you again, believe that."

And she left.

He turned to the back wall and walked over to it. He placed his palms on the glass as Jane had just done, and water began to spill from the ceiling of the cell. He held his palm out, gathering the salty tears into his hand. He closed his fingers, and when he opened them, a stone, the size of a rose's blossom, laid there. It was a violet color, and sparkled with Loki's tears, though none were on his face. He collapsed on the floor, exhausted, wanting only to be through with it all.

* * *

Jane made her way to the throne room, it was where the guard had led her. She was a mess. She wanted to go home…part of her thought that she should move. The other part of her thought she could never live anyplace else.

She spotted Thor and Odin on the chairs at the end of a vast and impressive hall. She approached them.

"Are you feeling any better, All-Father?"

"I am, Jane Foster. I thank you…but I am not long for this time…I await my journey with some impatience."

She nodded.

"Jane," Thor began. "What have you to say for Loki?"

"I dunno if I'm the right person to be asking…"

Thor interrupted. "Did he tell you he loved you?"

She shook her head no.

"Perhaps he does not," observed Thor.

"Or," Odin began. "Perhaps he either does not realize it, or perhaps he believed he to be already dead, and it would make Jane's leaving him easier."

"Oh god," Jane moaned. "Great. I hadn't thought of that…"

Odin laughed. "Apologies, Miss Foster."

"Jane."

"Jane. I think that my son loves you…"

Jane held her hand up to stop him. "I'm sorry…but honestly, I cant take it. If what you say is true, if he didn't tell me because he wanted to spare me…I think I'll just die right here."

Thor laughed. "Truly dear, say the word and he lives. I do not know what we shall DO with him. But he will be alive."

"I don't want him to die," she whispered. "I don't want to live in a…world? realm? universe…whatever! that Loki doesn't exist in. I cannot bear the thought of him not existing…not being a smart ass, not writing poetry, or tending his garden, or…I dunno…sitting at my…" more tears. "Sitting at my dining room table…"

"You believe that he deserves to live, then?" asked Thor.

"I believe that I love him. I believe that he is as much myself as I am…I believe that no matter what hideous things that he's done, that we are kindred souls…and that if he should die, the best part of me will die, too…so I guess that I'm begging for my life, as well. For then, yes, I am a selfish thing…just as he is…and my wants and needs and life are more important even than Odin's…for though he probably should be put to death for what he planned on doing, I cannot live without him…even if I am on Earth and he is here. The knowledge that he is alive in the cosmos will be enough to sustain me…" she finished.

"Well, Jane," began Odin. "It shall be done as Thor commands."

Jane looked to Thor. "He shall be spared," thundered the god.

Jane collapsed to the floor in a heap, exhausted from her weeping, from her emotional outbursts, from her writhing mind centered on the task of saving Loki's life. She was finished, and she could leave now in peace.

* * *

Thor stood with Jane at Heimdall's post. "Will you not stay, Jane? Sif and I are to be married in a few week's time…"

"I need to get back. But…I'd love to see the wedding! How incredible would that be?"

Neither of them had mentioned the dark prince. He had spent a night in his cell, and shortly after Jane would return to Midgard, Thor would go to him.

"It shall be done, then! We will send for you…" and the unspoken things about Loki hung solidly in the air around them.

"Great. Really great…well…" she kissed Thor's cheek, shook Heimdall's hand.

"Is the Bifrost in full working order, Heimdall? This is precious cargo it's carrying…" Thor smirked.

"All is well, my Prince…nothing shall harm her."

He laughed and turned to Jane. "In three weeks, then…?"

She nodded. "Three weeks."

And she was gone.

* * *

Thor entered the prisoner's cellar to see his brother curled in a fetal position on the floor of his cell. He hadn't slept on the bed, he thought.

"Loki."

Nothing.

"Loki!"

"The absence of an answer generally means the person you are addressing has no desire for conversation. I believe I said that to you recently."

"Do not play coy, brother. You are in quite a fix."

Loki didn't look up. "So it would seem."

"Are you sorry for what you have done?"

"Will it make you feel better if I were?"

"Yes," Thor answered.

Loki sat up at this. "Then accept my apologies, Thor. And tell Odin the same. Now, if you'd be so kind…please do let me know when I am to be parted from my body. I should like to know. I have grown rather attached to it…as it were."

"Everything is always a joke to you, Loki."

"Not everything, Thor. Only funny things."

"I fail to see the humor in this," Thor returned.

"You wouldn't. It's exceedingly funny. Here I am, the same exact spot I was, just a couple of months ago now, and the result is now that I should lose my head…of course…I've already lost my mind, so it really isn't such a great tragedy."

Thor took a step closer. "You've lost your mind? How is that brother? What has happened?"

Loki stood, now. "I am quite mad, Thor. I cannot tell you…such stirrings and raptures…though, I could merely be hungry, so perhaps not…"

"Loki!"

Loki laughed. "I suppose the hunger pains of a dead man is of little consequence."

"I'll send someone…"

Loki nodded. "I am sorry, Thor…I…love you, my brother."

"Oh, Loki! Do you, truly? How I have longed to hear that from you!"

"Control yourself, man. You would have thought I just told you that a dark elf had gained entrance to the palace and our only hope is your hammer…though, I'm certain your Lady says something along those lines nightly."

"Shut up, Loki."

Loki smirked. "When is it to be done?"

Thor folded his arms. "It isn't."

"Excuse me?'

"Your life will be spared. I have sentenced you to three days in this cell, and six months exile in the palace. If you leave…if you even attempt to leave…I will not lament severing your head from the rest of you."

Loki looked crookedly at Thor. "I am confined to the palace for six months? Sent to my rooms like an infant?"

"Do you take issue with my judgment?"

"No…but…why? Odin must be furious…surely it wasn't his decision…"

Thor looked steadily at Loki. "It wasn't. It was Jane's."

Loki fell to the floor. He was sitting once more, staring at his brother in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said, Jane begged for your life, and we gave it to you."

"Jane."

"Yes."

"She…begged for my life…but why?"

Thor shook his head. "Because she loves you. Very much…"

Loki was shaking his head. "I…"

"She will be returning to Asgard in three weeks time for my wedding to Lady Sif. I suggest you ready yourself for both the event and the confrontation that will be had. Perhaps you should write some notes…" Thor began to leave. "I will see you in two days, Loki. I'll send some food to your directly."

The violet gem made from his sorrow found its way to Loki's hand. He rolled it over and over in his palm, admiring its coruscate, and baffled by this turn.

She had spared him. She loved him. He would see her again.


	11. Chapter 11

_A couple of people asked if I made up the title. I consider that a very great compliment, since it was penned by Shakespeare. The line is taken from A Midsummer Night's Dream, wherein Titania instructs the fairies to care for Bottom and to have butterfly wings "fan the moonbeams from his sleeping eyes."_

_I do not pretend to even come close to the brilliance of the Bard, but it warms my feeble heart that some of you thought such poetry was born of my mind. Thank you._

_Sorry this is shorter...I just HAD to write this..._

Jane Foster was nervous. She was to be taken to Asgard in a few hours time, and her mind was fraught with much anguish. She could not lie to herself and tell herself that a certain melancholy Prince was not at the heart of her turmoil. She had ruminated much these past weeks, attempting to busy herself with her work to no avail. What would she say to him when she saw him? She had exposed herself utterly, nothing further could be gleaned from her heart.

It was his heart which remained a mystery. His own thoughts and wants which she had no idea of. Though chance did whisper that he reciprocated, reason demanded that he could not be charmed. And what had she to offer, truly? A desperation would take over, and her body would quake with anxiety. He was a god. A sorcerer. She was...a scientist? A lover of books and beaches?

Somehow, these ideas never presented themselves when she fancied Thor, perhaps because she thought herself slightly smarter. Perhaps because the feeling was never so great. She never felt that tug of kind, of familiarity, of longing she felt for his brother.

She felt like Cathy from Wuthering Heights when she said she was Heathcliff. God she hated that book.

But truth is ugly, it's face a sad pictorial of all that we deny except when we are desperate. And Jane, though steadfast, was desperate. She said that she didn't want him, that to love him from afar was enough, to know that he was alive would act as balm to soothe any sting she would feel henceforth.

But Jane could not feel it. It stung and her eyes streamed from the hurt of it. The balm was not the knowledge that he was alive...it was his voice, his words, the touch she reached for in the young hours of day, the whisper of love she longed to hear, the passion of the embrace she imagined with him. He was the tonic she sought for her malady. He the one to quell her rapturous mind. Loki Odinson was the only thought she had in her dreams, the only person who could fill her days with his presence that would calm her.

She had been told that suitable attire would be made available to her, so she didn't do anything in preparation. She walked out into the desert air, looking once at the magical garden in front of her home (it needed little water), and walked about 100 feet in the sandy landscape.

She sighed heavily, and looked to the sky.

* * *

Loki had kept largely to himself since his release from the glass cell. He had spoken with Odin, who assured him that Thor was the heir unless the prince desired otherwise. Loki acquiesced, for he had resigned himself to this fact, and truly, how could it be otherwise? How could he even begin to hope for that power after all he had done?

He had taken to some drink often, and penned more poetry, but nothing could cease the endless strain of thoughts pummeling his brain.

How did he come to love her? Through his intimate knowledge of her sorrows, her delights, he thought. She cared for him, he could see that...and her inexplicable goodness accepted him. She loved him, fault and all.

Though she never forgave him, which spoke of her strength.

She appreciated his words, which spoke of her mind.

She declared herself without an answer, which spoke of her bravery.

She loved her work, which defined her passion and brilliance.

She declined Thor, which meant she was true.

And her eyes swam with honey and depth, and her hair was fluid like water on stone, and her smile was unlike the Elysium he knew, much more profound in its depth and beauty...

Her touch was all that he didn't have already...those moments when he held her hands in Odin's presence were blackened by his lies. He wished only to have his hands in hers, on her face, her neck, in her hair, down her back...

He stopped, lest he fails and overcomes.

He needed her, he had her love, somehow, she had bestowed it upon him. He needed more, for he was selfish...

And, as Jane observed, cowardly. For perhaps she had come to her senses in his absence. Perhaps she decided that she truly wanted nothing to do with him. Perhaps, he thought, she hated him as she ought.

How then, could he not love her was the question.

He loved her with all that his mind and body could conjure. He loved her without circumscription, without falsehood. He never could imagine a person more perfectly suited to him.

* * *

The banners flew in jubilant ceremony, and Loki stalked the halls like a panther. He was irritable in his waiting.

"Brother, you are more unsettled than the bridegroom! Do take some ale and soothe your nerves," Thor laughed.

"I am not unsettled," returned Loki.

"The floor begs to differ."

"How is it, Thor, that your pithy observations are never recorded? Perhaps as a wedding gift, I'll hire a secretary, one who will follow you around, penning your aphorisms to be read later to your offspring at bedtime."

"Oh, Loki! Your jabs will do nothing to sour my mood today! I am to be married! To Sif!"

"Indeed," replied Loki. "It's wise you use her name repeatedly, it wouldn't do to utter another on the alter of sanctimonious union. I know how you are with names..."

"I know whose name is in your mind, brother," and Thor winked.

Loki rolled his eyes in agitation.

At this, Lady Sif was seen approaching.

"Now is your chance, Thor...her name is Sif...you should address her as such..."

"Shut up, Loki," said Thor in a hush. "Ah, my lady! You are looking lovely!"

"Yes...SIF," Loki said with emphasis. "A vision of beauty and grace. I hope you are ready to become my sister."

"Not as ready as I should like..." she teased.

"Well, Sif, I assure you that I couldn't be more delighted than to claim the Lady Sif as my sister. I shall sing the news far and wide, that vision of loveliness is my sister, Sif. Sif, being what I normally call her...yet sometimes Sister Sif..." Loki smiled at Thor.

Thor's brow furrowed, "You are very funny, Loki. I hope you are enjoying yourself. You should get yourself together...the ceremony will be starting soon..."

Loki took the Lady's hand and pressed his lips to it. Bowing, he left for his chambers.

"What was that about?" Sif asked.

"Loki taking his nervousness out on me."

"Jane?"

"Jane," replied Thor.

They kissed in the hallway, and went their separate ways to prepare.

* * *

Jane arrived with Fandral, and walked the rainbow bridge next to him. They spoke only a little.

"Do you know where my room is?"

"Yes...I'll see you there...you are staying the night, I trust?"

Jane smiled, "Yes...just tonight."

And before long they reached her room, and Jane closed the door behind her.

She sighed, her hands went through her hair...she heard a knock. Her heart stopped. She hesitated to open the door...what if Loki was on the other side?

She pressed her hands to the wooden door, "Yes?"

"Lady Jane," said a woman's voice. "I've come to help you prepare."

"Oh! I'm sure I'll be fine..."

The woman entered. "My Lady insisted."

"Alright," Jane sighed.

Half an hour later, the woman was pulling her hair up atop her head and was curling the sides.

Jane stood in front of a mirror, taking in her image. The dress was a deep violet, with delicate flowers embroidered in the edges. It went to her ankles. The neckline was scooped, and the cut mimicked itself on her back. The sleeves met her elbow. The bodice was formed, the skirt a bit wide, though not terribly so. It looked like something out of 1840s England.

The woman had finished some makeup, and then came from behind her, appearing to put a necklace on her.

She laid the gem on her chest, fastening it from behind.

Jane looked at it. It was lilac in color, quite large, and had a silver setting. The gem gleamed brightly, as though lit by a thousand stars from within. She touched the gemstone, and her fingertips prickled in recognition. Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

The din was deafening; the sheer volume of guests was something to behold. Jane made her way inch by agonising inch toward the great hall.

The place was dripping with magnificent blooms. The music was singing loudly as Asgard awaited it's Prince and Lady. Jane rather hoped she would be cloaked in anonymity, for she wasn't certain how to answer questions that might arise regarding her and Thor. Or indeed, if anyone knew of what had transpired with Loki.

She took a seat quite near the back and fixed her eyes to the floor. Her gaze would often fall to the gem laying on her sternum. It felt warm against her skin, and continued to hold it's sparkle despite the soft light in the hall.

She suspected that he had made this for her, yet she couldn't allow herself to hope, for to be disappointed once more would break her and she would despair from the rejection. Jane was dizzy with yearning to see him, but simultaneously felt unease at the prospect.

A loud trumpet called out, and the company rose to see the couple walk down the center aisle with hands clasped and smiling faces.

She watched as they made their way to the front, and there, at the helm, stood Odin. Jane craned her neck to gain a better view...

There, dressed in black armour, was Loki. He stood to Odin's right, as Thor walked up to take position next to him. He appeared solemn and serious. His fingers laced in front of him. He watched his brother make his vows to his love, and she saw him smile. She couldn't tear her eyes away...once, she swore he looked into the crowd for a fleeting second, but her head fell in hiding, and she wanted immediately to steel away.

When it ended, the applause filled the hall, the Aesir yelled in triumph, their hearts filled with a communion of joy. And Thor, in his playful manner, lifted his wife, and carried her off.

Jane thought that it was an odd thing, that the consummation surely could wait until after dinner. But...he was an eager sort. Perhaps his drive was robust, and would not suffer to wait.

She sat a moment, and then remembered herself, and got up to follow the throng.

She wandered into an adjoining hall where the perfume from the flowers made her heady and light. The tables carried little sculptures of what appeared to the be glass, surrounded by tiny flames of fire, differing in color and height. They were lovely, and she touched a sculpture which appeared to be a sort of willow tree. It was freezing. Ice, thought Jane. It's made of ice...and her mind recalled what Thor had said when he proposed...Loki could conjure beautiful light, and was gifted with manipulating ice. Loki had made these...

She smiled. Well, if nothing else, she had gifted Asgard with an artist.

Jane went to procure a drink and scanned the hall. Music began to play out and people began dancing. Next to her stood a man, she bumped him accidentally...

"Oh! I am sorry," she said.

"Not at all," he replied.

Jane nodded. "I thought we would eat first..."

"No. Dancing the entire time, even while eating! It's a joyous occasion," he smiled. "Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Ah...well..." Jane blushed.

"Come, let me enjoy your beauty up close. Then you may sit and eat the meal you mentioned."

Jane nodded, and was twirled onto the dance floor. She followed her partner's lead, not knowing what she was doing.

* * *

At the opposite end of the hall were glass doors, reaching eighteen feet in height. At the edge of these doors, on the outside of the hall itself, stood Loki. He had been looking for Jane, and yet not looking, for he would need to speak with her privately, and there was little opportunity for that just yet...and what he needed to confess could not go unsaid for very long in her company. It swelled his heart until bursting, and it wouldn't do to wait.

Loki was needed much here, for he was very nearly the host, Odin too ill to do much, and Thor QUITE indisposed. An hour or so longer and he should reemerge.

"Prince Loki! Should the food be served now?" a young man said next to him.

He nodded, and waved his hand lazily. Everyone gasped as the tables were filled with delicacies of every sort.

Loki conjured a glass of wine for himself, and left for the main garden. He would set the sky on fire for his brother in a short while, both for entertainment and to call the couple down from their conjugal activities.

He magically divested himself of his armor and replaced it with his usual tunic. He was sick of the formal wear, and longed for comfort.

* * *

Jane sat at her table, listening to the discussion, but not really paying much attention. The food was delicious, and though some of it she recognized from her always fully stocked refrigerator, most she had no idea. She sampled something which looked like a strawberry, but was orange, and had a salty taste. She had a salad which was bitter and sweet. She had a dish of something which resembled blueberries, but when she tried them, they were succulent, like chocolate. None of it made sense, but she enjoyed it all.

About an hour later, a great call was heard. Everyone turned and saw the All-Father standing in front of enormous glass doors.

"All hail Thor!" roared the king.

"All hail Thor!" returned the crowd.

"All hail Princess Sif!" yelled Odin.

"Princess Sif!" screamed them all.

"Come to the garden, Asgard...a gift for you all..."

They stood and made their way to the garden as instructed.

Jane was far to the back once more, but she eagerly wanted to see what would happen.

She heard some cries of delight, but couldn't see anything, and then she heard it. A soft hum, and she looked up for the source.

Above her swirled colors, vibrant, effervescent, strange. They played with each other in some tender dance, and swam with hues and melody.

Jane was transfixed. Incredible how they all seemed so unison yet starkly different.

The crowd began to chant for Thor, and before long, the man himself emerged from a balcony at the other end of the center garden.

"Greetings Asgard!" boomed the Prince. "I shall be with you directly! The lady was eager, I hope you understand!" He laughed soundly.

The crowd applauded, the colors ceased, and everyone turned to adjourn to the hall once more where the music began again.

Jane bowed away...she didn't wish to be entrapped in the hall any longer, not really knowing anyone nor able to engage in any meaningful discourse. She thought she would take a quick tour of the outside, and then return to put her Midgard clothes back on. The dress wasn't uncomfortable, per se, but it was tiresome dragging along a heavy skirt.

She walked along the path, looked to the sky which was so alien to her eyes. She made her way to another garden, and saw a railing at the far end and the sound of lapping water filled her ears. She approached it, and looked down. The water reflected the sky above, and was almost a mirror image of it. Lovely...Jane thought she could almost forsake her home on earth to live here. Almost.

She went to her room, having purposefully memorized the path, and discovered that someone had supplied her with other Asgard clothing, more casual things. All, curiously, purple. She didn't want to retire just yet, so she got out of her dress, and found herself a soft and flowing skirt and silk top. They slid onto her form beautifully. She left the gem on, and took her hair down. She wandered outside of her room, and began to clumsily navigate her way outside.

She wound her way along, and by happenstance discovered that she was outside the gate of the garden Thor referred to as Loki's. Her hand hesitantly touched the heavy gate, and pushed it open. She took several small steps and breathed deeply.

The air was clean, not heavy as in some of the other gardens; it smelled somewhat of pine, a bit of freesia, and water, if water could have a scent.

The path was made of smooth stone, winding and frantic. At every turn a new bloom was to be seen, every path held foliage the likes of which Jane had never seen. She made way to what she assumed was the center of the garden, for there was an open spot of grass, and a water feature...rocks with water cascading down. Nothing grand, rather small in size, but elegant and subtle. She went and sat in the stone edge, pulled her knees up to her chin, then swung her head back to take in the stars.

"If, at the end of my life, this is the last vision I see, I shall die happy," said a low voice.

Jane jerked her head toward the source. Loki was standing at the lip of the center, along the edge of the grass, staring at her.

She gulped...her feet fell to the ground as she turned fully toward him. Her hands folded on her lap and her back oddly rigid in her position.

"Hi," she muttered. Wow. You are eloquent, Jane Foster. And she blushed.

He smiled, and shifted his weight. "I hope that you enjoyed the ceremony."

She nodded. "It was lovely."

"Hmm," he nodded, making his way toward her, hands now folded behind his back. "Thor tasked me with much of it...I suppose he was attempting to distract me. Or kill me very, very slowly."

Jane laughed. "Well, wedding planning can now be listed among your many accomplishments," she said, rising to stand. She cleared her throat. "You required distraction?"

He was looking at the sky. "I did, yes. You see, I was in a lot of pain...I had been granted my life, for which I was grateful, but I still felt quite dead."

"You did?" she breathed.

"Very..." and he looked down on her, and took the gem in his hand that hung at her breast. "These tears which crystallized and made color from my sorrow were in your form...violet is how I see you...and the emptiness of the absence of that color drained me of all else," he faced her fully now. "I was pale and gaunt, sickly in my anguish...I am so sorry, Jane. And you saved me...spared my life with your love..."

"You saved me, Loki..."

"Do not minimize what you did by comparing what I did for you in my selfish frenzy for power."

She put her fingers to his lips. "I didn't finish..."she smiled. "You gave me so much...and though it wasn't ideal in its purpose, the result is the most precious thing in the world to me. I love you, and my love for you saved me...gave me something nothing else could have done," and her hand dropped to her side.

His breath stuttered, now was the moment. "Jane Foster, in all my life I never dreamt that anyone would ever say those words to me...they were meant for others, like my brother. But now you confess so openly, as though you were proud of your feeling...it's baffling beyond measure. But I would be loathe to deny the many stirrings of my own heart, to suppress that which binds my soul to yours...for truly, honestly, undeniably, I love you Jane, so much that I cannot see a life without your face, your smile, laugh, your eyes..." his hand then rose to her cheek, and he cupped it..."nor can I ever hope to not desire it..."

Jane's eyes pooled with tears...her heart thrummed loudly in her chest...it held her ears to the depths of her bowels, as he leaned down toward her face...

Softly at first, his lips touched hers...hesitant...lacking purpose. He pulled slightly away. His other hand cupped her cheek, and with more fire, took his mouth to hers.

And as if in a dream, their embrace quickly evolved in a passion neither had ever known. His hands were everywhere, his mouth hungry and desperate. And Jane kept up nicely, her yearning finally realized. And it felt familiar, as though they had merely been delayed in their joining, but strange, because it had been so very long.

She took a breath, pulling away, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he mimicked the action, wrapping his arms around her waist, stroking her back.

"Oh my god oh my god..." she repeated. She whimpered in his arms. She pulled away to face him. She laughed through her tears. "Oh god, Loki...is it true? You're telling the truth?"

Tears flowed down his face, too, she saw, and he grasped her head, fingers curling her hair. He smiled, "With everything that I am, Jane. I swear to you...I love you."

She nodded, "Ok," and jumped up to assault his mouth once more.

* * *

An hour later, they were found by Thor, who was charged with finding his brother.

They were asleep, on the garden floor, with limbs wrapped around one another. They were fully clothed, so they hadn't consummated physically their love just yet...too exhausted from the many many emotions that pulsed their beings with such fervor.

Thor smiled and left them there.

And the sky turned violet with night descending.


	13. Chapter 13

The air filled his lungs as he slowly woke up from a heavy sleep. He took in his surroundings slowly...he was outside, in his garden. And laying sprawled across his chest was Jane Foster. Jane Foster. His fingers slid down her back. Carefully, magically, he moved them from the garden to his chambers...he would not presume that she would desire any intimacy, but he couldn't abide the thought of being apart from her.

He covered her with a quilt and went to his windows.

It had been many years since he had been with a woman, longer still since he had been in love. He recalled the comedy of those events, the only time in his long life he had given in to a romantic feeling, an attraction...

He was still rather young, about 150 years old. He had since lost his virginity, but not terribly long ago, and was eager in his curiosity. A young maiden who visited court had caught his attention...she was lithe, with long red hair, fair, with deep brown eyes. She had a melodic voice, a quiet laugh. Her mind was nimble and quick. He had taken to her, since she had thought his sarcasm funny...had paid him more attention that he was used to - more importantly, she didn't bother with Thor.

He had spent much time with her in his eagerness, attempting to try his hand at romancing her. She was pert, a bit playful, a bit sly. He hadn't noticed that she had begun to ask him questions about his brother, for he was taken and began to realize his depth of feeling for the maiden.

It was the height of summer, there had been a feast, and Asgard was alight with color and song. Loki knew that she would be walking in the gardens, she loved horticulture and they had spent many hours conversing on the subject.

He turned the corner to the side garden after finding the primary ones empty of her presence.

Against the wall he saw her, pinned by Thor, her right leg wrapped around him, with soft moans escaping her mouth.

He turned in horror. He hand flew to his mouth. Of course, he thought, of course she was using him to get close to Thor...of course she desired his brother...

He held onto that memory close to his heart...he wouldn't be so deceived again. Thor was quite right when he had said that Loki had more experience wooing women. He had needed to perfect the art, to satisfy primal desires, and sometimes, to quell loneliness. Thor never required to master such an ability, his charm, his virtue, his frame and his face were enough to recommend him.

Until now. Until this little mortal decided that she did want Thor's many assets, however much many desired them.

It was he, Loki, who had captured her heart...unbelievably, impossibly, she loved him. And he, for as calloused as his heart muscle was, had torn at the gathering dust of many centuries, and had awoken to the perfect symmetry of his love for her.

He swallowed. He turned to return to bed...to find her standing behind him.

She smiled at him, and reached for his hand. His breath stopped, and his heart pounded. How long had it been? Fifty years, perhaps? But he would trust her...

She led him over to the bed, and reached for his face, gently placing a kiss to his mouth. He began to deepen it, but she stopped it, and instead took a step back. Slowly, deliberately, she took off her clothes, and stood naked before him.

Loki swallowed and a thin breath escaped. Jane smiled, backed onto the bed, and reached for him.

And with gentle exploration they made love. There was no ferocity, it was a tender event. But after the long and deliberate act was through, he seized her, and with relentless passion they consummated another three times before they were spent. He held her fast, and fell into a deep sleep once more.

And Jane, for her part, laid awake in her lover's embrace. She ruminated on how true this feeling was, and what lead her to this unlikely place.

She had lost her virginity to her boyfriend of six months when she was seventeen. She believed herself to be in love, so she consented to his constant suggestion. She realized not long thereafter that she was not in fact, in love. She knew this because when he left her, she wasn't terribly fussed.

The next time she fell in love, it was to a teaching assistant at university. But he was less than interested, so Jane loved him from afar, and soon gave it up as a silly infatuation.

When she was in graduate school she began dating a fellow student. It was perfect - they shared interests, they were both quite bright...it became so heated that they began looking at engagement rings. She loved him, but something told her that there was a desperation in her feeling. It ended when she discovered him in bed with her best friend; her torment was less in the fact that she had lost him, more that she was deceived, but chiefly because she was desperate to find a mate - so much so that she was willing to marry someone whom she thought she loved, but in reality, wasn't convinced.

And so she waded through the next five years or so, giving up the entire business. She had her work to sustain her.

Then Thor came. Much like the thunder god he was, he rattled her life. But love was never part of her reflection - attraction, yes...amusement, fascination. Thor was a good sort, and Jane cared for him.

But love...no. It wasn't until the unlikely Loki showed her attention, spent time with her, romanced her with his poetry and wit that she fully realized what love was. To burn, to need, to know your self but not know, for your essence is inextricably tethered to that other self. It was then...in the terror of the thought of his death that she fully conceived the depth of her feeling. It was love, to be sure. But more...he was her, she was him. This was love, and Jane both despaired and rejoiced in the feeling.

She turned her face toward the sleeping prince. He was peaceful in his tight embrace. Did she forgive him? All of it? The atrocities he committed in his desperation and possession? The deceit and the fact that he had plotted to kill Odin? The sick part she played in his scheme? Could she forgive him? Did her love require it?

Jane did not know. She began to disentangle herself from him, and took a quilt from the bed and wrapped herself in it. She went to the windows and opened the glass door to the balcony. She stepped carefully onto the platform and watched the sky evolve into a deep red from Asgard's rising star.

She had stood there for less than half an hour, the sky turning orange now...

"Jane?"

She turned.

Loki was squinting in the light. "Come back, love..."

She smiled.

He walked over to her and took her hand. "My delicate song..." and he pulled her inside the room. "My wish fulfilled...torrid want..." he walked backwards, leading her to his bed. "Sweet sapphire...soft muse..." He pulled her on top of him, the rolled her on her back, "...desperate pain...my only star...languid peace...poisonous moon..." and he lightly kissed her neck, her cheek, his hand exploring the rest of her.

"Loki..." she breathed. "We should talk..."

"Hmmm..." but he didn't stop.

She pushed him away for a fleeting second, and he leaned on his elbow, looking down on her.

She giggled. "You look like a rock star with your hair in your face like that."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "A 'rock-star'? What is that?"

"It's...ah...Never mind. Trust me, it's a good thing," she smiled.

"You wished to talk?" he returned, nodding at her assurance, but beginning to kiss her collar bone.

"I...yes..." it was difficult to concentrate...but this needed to be discussed. "I'm supposed to go home today."

This stopped him. He abruptly looked up into her eyes. "Pardon?"

"I don't want to...but...Earth is my home...I need to know how this will be handled."

He looked at her with confusion and sadness. "I hadn't thought about it. I suppose I assumed you'd be staying here...however, I see now the folly in that assumption," and he turned from her.

She grabbed his arm. "Look Loki, I just need to figure this out," she heaved a sigh. "The day before Thor came and proposed and destroyed my home, I was looking at the sky... I recall it's violet color very specifically...and I had surrendered to a simple life...it didn't make me happy, but I had a plan."

"Please accept my apologies for foiling your plans," and he got up, conjuring some pants.

"Stop it," Jane said. She pulled the sheet up around her. "Surely you understand...you haven't asked me to stay...we've been together for less than a day..."

"What more do I need to say, Jane?"

What, indeed. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

He laughed and rubbed his face, then looked at the ceiling. "Jane Foster, if I thought you wouldn't think me completely insane, I'd marry you today. Seeing as how you would, I won't. But know that I never wish to be parted from you..."

"Ok," she breathed. "Then there's only one or two more things..."

He looked at her. He paused. "Would you like for me to guess?"

Jane laughed. "I'm mortal, Loki. I'll grow old...I'll be dead in forty or fifty years...you've got hundreds of years ahead of you.."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "If that's all you're concerned about, you'll consume one of Iðunn's golden apples. You shall then enjoy youth and immortality."

"Oh..." she paused. "How old are you, exactly?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "About 1200 years old."

"Holy shit," she said, mouth agape. "You're...ah...quite virile for such an old man..." And she laughed.

"Quite," he agreed. "Was that all?" his hands went into his pockets.

"Just one more thing...I'll need to go back...just for a few days...tie up loose ends..."

"To Midgard?"

She nodded.

He cleared his throat. He didn't like it, but she wasn't his prisoner. To love, truly, was to trust. "Of course...but you'll wait...? We've only just..."

She nodded. "I'll wait...but not too long, Loki. I need to do things..." She thought about Darcy and Erik, and her home, and the lectures and the footnotes in astrophysics textbooks...

"Very well...and was that all then, my älskling?"

She nodded.

He went to her...he touched the gem that still hung about her neck. She hadn't removed it since the woman who had helped her prepare for the wedding had put it on her. "Are you planning on taking this off?"

"No, not really..." and took his hand in hers.

He looked into her eyes. "You said that the sky was violet the night before Thor proposed to you?"

Her eyes grew, and she nodded.

"It was a warning...I was coming for you..." and he pulled her into his embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry about the typos in the previous chapter, I wrote it rather late. I really should get a Beta..._

Jane had never been the sort of girl who had dreamed of fairy tales, at least not in the traditional sense. Her ideas were always more practical, and though romance was certainly a part of her daydreams, princes and castles never really were.

So she couldn't help but laugh at the situation she found herself in: on the arm of a prince, in a castle, heading to a huge dining room to breakfast with another prince and his princess.

Loki walked over to the table where Thor and Sif sat, already eating.

"Well, Loki," began Thor. "You appear well," and he smiled.

Loki sat after Jane took her spot. "Indeed, yes. And you, brother. How refreshed you look! I daresay not even a healthy battle wielding Mjölnir could produce such a grin."

"My hammer is my joy," said Thor before he knew what he was saying.

Jane was frantically attempting to suppress a laugh.

"Quite right," replied Loki, he too, trying desperately not to laugh. "As is the case with many a fortunate man. One can only hope that your Princess can claim the same sentiment...though truly Thor...shouldn't Sif be your joy? Perhaps it's time to hang your hammer. So to speak."

"I'll never hang that hammer!" Thor exclaimed in desperation.

"No? Well, so be it. Well hung or no, Thor intends to hold fast to his hammer. I hope you'll be more generous with it now, lest your wife becomes jealous at your attachment."

Jane's eyes streamed in her attempts to stifle her laughter.

"You may as well get used to this, Lady Jane," began Sif. "For many hundreds of years this has been the banter."

"Loki thinks he's funny. But it gets old rather quick...is that not so, Sif?" And he took hold of her knee, smiling.

"On the contrary Thor, it's very funny," said Loki. "It would do you well to see the humour." He sipped some drink. "You spend too much of your time obsessing over that hammer, a fault of many a man, but as the heir, you should learn to let go of it now and again. Allow your lady to touch it..." and he winked.

"Loki!" exclaimed Jane.

"Are you offended, dearest?" Loki looked at her, took her hand, false concern painted on his countenance.

"No...but the princess might be."

Sif shook her head. "I'm very used to it. Loki means nothing by it, Jane," and she smiled.

"No, Jane, perhaps despite your fancy, you haven't had the opportunity to enjoy Loki's many witty observations and references," said Thor.

"Oh...I dunno...I've laughed a bit..." returned Jane, and she squeezed Loki's leg.

"Truly brother, you are very much alone in your disdain for my humour."

Thor shook his head. "As I am alone in my bedroom prowess...Sif, would you not agree?"

"Indeed? Well, enthrall me with your acumen, Thor," Loki said irritably.

"Loki is a very attentive lover, Thor, as I'm sure you are. Can we change the subject?" Jane was getting tired of their bickering.

A man came up next to Loki, "Prince Loki, the All-Father desires a word..."

Loki's face fell and he nodded. He turned to Jane. "Odin requests my presence...would you be willing to walk me to his chambers?"

She immediately got up to go with him.

He was a bit silent, and Jane wondered if she should take his hand, or if his mood was not agreeable to affection. She decided not to, for his strides were long, and she was practically running with effort to keep up.

"Loki! Slow down!" Jane breathed. "My legs are much shorter than yours..." and she laughed.

"Apologies, Jane...I'm rather distracted." He slowed his pace.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"I do not...however, I have some ideas..."

They stopped in front of a huge carved wooden door. Jane had never seen it before, it was a striking thing to behold.

Loki turned to her, took her hands in his. "You'll not leave in my absence?" He asked, not looking into her eyes, but keeping them on their hands.

"Of course not! I'm here for a few days...how long do you expect to be?"

"I cannot say...though I imagine, a good bit of the day," at this he looked up.

"Oh," Jane had rather thought an hour or so. "Well, I'll find something to do...you have books in your room, I trust? I hadn't noticed...was rather preoccupied..." she smiled her blush.

"There are scores of them...I'll be back later..." he kissed her mouth lightly. "You should take a turn in my garden...though you were there last evening, I'd venture to guess you weren't able to fully appreciate it. I'm rather proud..."

He turned to leave, and opened massive door, leaving Jane alone.

She sighed, and deciding she didn't want to return to the breakfast table, went to the garden as Loki suggested.

* * *

The day wore on, and she finally went back to Loki's room in the late afternoon. She took out some paper from the desk and sat to write notes.

She composed a to do list for her visit to Earth in a few days:

Contact a lawyer regarding copyright about Foster Theory

Visit with Erik and Darcy (that would be interesting)

Contact SHIELD to tell them she wouldn't be back

Give either Erik or Darcy her house

Give Erik all of her equipment

Instruct lawyer to make certain that Erik and Darcy receive all of the proceeds from her theory

It occurred to her that it sounded like she was writing her will. A tear escaped. She was abandoning her life for an alien who had killed hundreds of people and whom she had only loved for a few weeks. It sounded completely insane when put like that.

But she wouldn't give in to doubts. She knew him, knew herself. Sorta.

No...this was right, she thought. They were right. Everything would be ok.

Jane imagined that much of her life henceforth would carry with it some doubt, and she would need to hold her heart and dismiss it, and it would fade as the years progressed.

The many many years. Hundreds of years.

Her heart pounded. She was going to live for hundreds of years.

She held her head.

Read a book, Jane. She got up and grabbed a volume from the many shelves surrounding the stone fireplace and curled on a plush green chair.

After a few hours thus, her eyes felt heavy, and she closed them for a moment, promising herself that she wouldn't give in to the languor of her mind.

But fall asleep she did…

_And she was lost…it was a tunnel, grave and thick with eyeless black…she wandered, feeling a sort of dread not associated with her confusion…the floor was moist…the air smelled dank and green, like moss, but stale and grey…and she heard it…a cry…she knew that cry…knew it to her core…but it was in pain…it quivered, and shook her spine…Jane began to run, but the floor like muck inhibited fluid movement…she broke into a sweat as the sounds grew nearer…and then a light…a blink of light appeared in a distance…and a sound, independent of the cries, hung in the atmosphere of the close cave…she waded onward…toward the source of the sound, of the light, splintering the expanse…Loki…Jane saw him…tied to a wall…and a serpent, gigantic in size, hung around him predatorily…._

She screamed.

Hands grasped her face. "Jane?" he said desperately. "You were dreaming…"

Her eyes flew open to see Loki's face in front of hers. She threw her arms around his neck, breathing hard.

Jane sat back, and put her hand to her chest. She was still shaking a bit, so Loki knelt before her, holding her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

He rocked back onto his feet and stood, fluid in his movement. He turned and sat in the chair opposite her.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now," he replied.

She nodded. "How did it go with Odin?" she looked at the window behind him. It was dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Late…dinner is long over…they said you hadn't been down since I left you…"

"No," she looked at him, feeling the emptiness in her stomach. "I guess I lost track of the time."

He nodded, waved his hand, and a plate full of food appeared on her lap.

"Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to your magic," and she tucked in.

He smiled.

Jane looked at him…he conjured a fire in the stone hollow…and he returned her gaze. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am. I'm…its been a long day, Jane."

"Yeah…" but her mouth was full of food.

He looked away. "Odin was unforgiving, and yet, not…he…was honest and I suppose…I suppose I need to let it go."

Jane's eyes grew wide. She swallowed. "Really? You're going to let what he did go?"

"If I am to find peace in my life, I'm afraid that I shall need to. Thor will be king, no matter how I protest, and I will be Prince. And that is something…and I'm so very tired of being angry, Jane. It is an exhausting occupation."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. I was angry for a long time. I was angry at everyone who still had their parents…who fell in love easily…who had siblings…at everyone who had everything that I didn't have. But you know, it wasn't their fault. It was my problem, and I needed to heal…"

"You and I…we are made of the same star dust…" Loki said, reflectively.

Jane finished her meal and put it down. She went over to him, and placed her hands on his knees, and began rubbing her hands over his thighs. "How about you get us some wine…and we can sit here by the fire, and talk…and then…" and she moved her face to his, and kissed his mouth.

And Loki recalled that this suggestion was exactly what he had imagined wanting to do while she talked to him in his cell a few weeks ago…

They did just that, and some time later, as Jane laid nestled in his arms, Loki recalled her state when he returned to the room.

"What were you dreaming about that frightened you so?"

Jane shuddered. "You were…I was lost…it was a dark cave…and I heard you cry, and when I saw you, you were tied to this wall…and a giant snake was hanging over you, ready to strike…"

Loki pulled away. "What?"

"I…what's wrong?"

"A giant snake, you say?"

She nodded.

He cleared his throat. "That's…interesting…"

"It is?"

But he would comment no further. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her once more, and leaned his face into her hair.

"What did Odin say…?"

He sighed. "That Thor is his heir, that he shall decide how to rule…that I am to not interfere unless Thor asks…but that I should make a good and wise king, if Thor commands it, and I abandon my silly selfish tendencies…"

"Wow."

He laughed. "What is this 'wow' you keep repeating? Should I concern myself with it?"

"No…I'm just…impressed…you have changed quite a lot in a very short amount of time, Loki."

"Do you doubt my veracity?"

She turned to look at him. "I don't. I'm just…hopeful? I hope that this is your permanent state of being…"

Before, Loki would have angered at this. But he understood her concern, and instead he cupped the side of her face, "As long as you remain by my side, I shall not waver…though many shall disbelieve, many shall laugh, still more will think you insane…I will set them all to rest, assuring you and you alone that I am steadfast in my resolve."

"Which is…?"

"To be worthy of you…"

Jane laughed. "Oh, Loki. You were always worthy. You just refused to see it…and now that you do, you are free…"

And they kissed one another softly in the dimming ember's pale light.

* * *

"Loki, I think that this is the right choice to make…" Thor was walking with his brother toward Odin's chamber the next morning.

"He won't like it, and he will think I am responsible for putting it into your head."

"He has charged me with making the decisions regarding the rule of Asgard, and this is my decision."

They stopped in front of the door, much the way he and Jane did the day previous. "Thor…I'm not certain…It would require a lot of…everything…for this to be a successful endeavor…"

"Are you going to marry Jane?"

Loki's eyes shot up. "What? Why? What has that to do with anything?"

"Because so long as that lady is at your side, you will be a tolerable Loki."

Loki laughed soundly. "Well, I'll be certain to mention that if and when I propose…please do say yes, Jane, for Thor cannot tolerate me without you…"

Thor laughed, and they entered.

Loki was standing to the left of Odin's bed, while Thor rambled on at his right. Loki's hands were folded behind him; he wasn't looking at anything in particular…merely listening to Thor.

Finally, the All-Father spoke. "And this is your resolve, Thor?"

Thor nodded.

Odin looked at Loki. "And what have you to say, son? Did you influence Thor at all in this?"

Loki looked at Thor with an "I told you so" glare. "No, father. It was his idea entirely."

Odin nodded. "A duel throne…and Loki, if you mean to marry that mortal, you will have even more to contend with from the Aesir…Thor was going to relinquish the throne because of it."

"But father! They all know and love Jane! And I will be doing exactly what I dreamed of…and Loki can exercise his gifts at home! It's perfect!"

"Is it?" Odin challenged. "Never in the rich history of Asgard has such a thing been proposed…however, it may teach our people that even the most seemingly opposing personalities can find peace…that we are one people, and we have two Kings…charged with two very different aspects of rule…"

"YES!" boomed the thunder god. "Just so, father! It's beautiful…it's profound! It's…"

"Madness," said Loki. "However, I am willing to try, to subvert my natural inclinations toward selfish power…it will not be easy, but since I do love my brother, I shall attempt it."

Thor smiled, Odin took Loki's hand, and Loki looked steadily at Odin. "I forgive you, my father." And he left the pair dumbfounded.

Loki went to his garden directly, and began to gather some blooms to bring to his love…she was to leave the next day…and his heart felt heavy at the prospect.

_Disclaimer: Loki's line, "Enthrall me with your acumen," is taken from The Silence of the Lambs. I do not own Hannibal Lector, nor would I know what to do with him if I did._


	15. Chapter 15

Jane had spent a good deal of time that day thinking about her trip back to Earth. Tomorrow at this time, she would be there, hopefully with Erik and Darcy. She had thought to stay a week, but, perhaps it wouldn't take all that long. The thought of being away from Loki for that long, especially when Odin was so near death, and he would be taking the throne with Thor (she was quite certain that Odin would agree to it), was, well, much to contend with. In truth, she was worried about a good many things...

Would he still love her when he inherited the throne?

Would power make him revert to his old self?

What was to become of her? He said he wanted to marry her, but did Jane wish to be a Queen?

Not really, if she was honest. She hadn't the faintest idea what it would entail. Goddammit, Jane. What a fix.

* * *

This time, he didn't sneak up on her. She turned to see Loki in the doorway of the library, holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiled.

"Never pegged you for a traditional romantic..." she said, taking the flowers and drinking in their scent.

"I find that difficult to believe, Jane. I'm nothing if not traditional."

"Oh, I dunno...I can think of quite a lot of adjectives to describe you independent of traditional..."

He smirked, and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "Do tell...I'm desperate to hear your observations..."

She sighed, "Well...I may not be a poet...but brilliant, fascinating...devastatingly handsome..." she paused. "Hysterically funny...clever..." He was working his way up to her mouth. "Umm...quick witted..."and his mouth covered hers.

"Is that all?" he asked, pulling away.

"Ah...well, gimme a minute..." she thought. "Attentive and sweet. There."

His eyebrow rose. "Sweet. You think me sweet?"

"To me you are..." Jane replied defensively.

"Well, my gentle stream, my wayward doe, I may need to alter that particular perception of me..." his eyes danced in playfulness.

Jane laughed, and they quickly retired to Loki's chambers.

* * *

The morning dawned all too quickly for Jane's liking. She hadn't slept much, her worry over her upcoming sojourn to Earth too heavy on her mind. She had thought to ask him to come with her, but he was fulfilling his brother's sentence and Odin was too ill for Loki to feel comfortable going, this she knew.

She gently traced her fingers repeatedly on his arm which wrapped her tightly against him. She felt him stir, and she turned toward him.

"Today is the day, is it not?" he asked.

"It is, yes."

He nodded. "I could go with you, alter my appearance..."

"But - what about your sentence? Odin?"

He sighed, and pulled away. "I am called the God of Mischief, yes? What sort of mischief maker would I be if I didn't attempt to break a few rules?"

Jane laughed. "No, Loki. You can't," she paused. "I'll cut it short...four days instead of seven. What about that?"

He nodded, got up and went to the window. "Of course. You need to see to your business...I shall not keep you."

Jane said no more, but got up to change into her clothes.

They went to breakfast, and remained all but silent.

It's just a few days, Jane. It's not forever...

It could be, she thought. Anything could happen...

Stop it, Jane. Stop being so paranoid.

* * *

Loki was unable to see her to the Bifrost, so he bid her farewell at the palace entrance.

He held her close. He whispered in her ear, "I shall die a thousand deaths until your return...I shall be fraught with tempests and water...no peace shall find me...I shall not take sleep, nor food..."

"Stop, Loki...it'll be alright..." she took his face in her hands. "Write to me..." She winked.

He smiled. He handed her a large scroll which held many pages. "I already have, most of these were composed during my...deception...but a few since..."

"Wow," said Jane, laughing.

And he kissed her with as much passion he could muster, with arms and hands and mouth and moans...and Jane was left quite overcome, longing for him to simply take her there.

She exhaled with a quake. "Ok."

And she turned to leave, Thor joining her en route to Heimdall.

"Well, fair Jane. I've never seen Loki thus. You have transfixed him quite," Thor was smiling down on her. "How long is your trip to be?"

"Four days, three nights," she breathed.

He nodded. "The same amount of time you have been together here in Asgard."

"Is that right?" she asked. Jane hadn't realized that.

They reached the Bifrost.

Thor turned toward her. "What would you say, Jane, if I sent Loki to retrieve you on the third night of your stay? He could transport you independent of the Bifrost."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

"Love should be cultivated. Who am I to hinder it? And Loki...I do love him so...does not love readily, nor easily...and by the gods, Jane Foster, he loves you."

Jane threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you..." she repeated, brushing tears from her eyes.

And Jane Foster left, falling down the wormhole.

* * *

Indelicately she landed in the desert yawn. She fell, bumping her elbow, drawing some blood in a burn.

"Shit." She got up, brushed herself, and began to walk toward her home.

In she walked, the place cool against her skin, Loki's presence could be felt physically in her cottage. He was in every piece of furniture, every cup, in the fireplace, the books...she dreaded going to her bedroom...

Jane found her mobile phone, and texted Erik and Darcy, inviting them to dinner.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Jane. Loki! He's a murderer! He's like, totally insane! Thor is a brick house. I can't believe you let him go," Darcy was angry and confused.

"I didn't love him, Darcy. And Loki is different. He's...brilliant...he's funny...and we are completely the same."

"Ooookayyyy...so you're an insane creepy murderer. Look, Jane. Maybe he's great in bed, but come ON.."

Erik looked at Jane quizzically. "How do we know he hasn't possessed your mind the way he did me?"

"Great question, Erik," Jane replied. "You don't. You'll just have to believe me."

"Where is lover boy, anyway? You guys are so in love...shouldn't he be here?" Darcy asked.

"He's..." She decided it's probably best not to divulge the entire truth. "Odin is really sick. He's with him."

"So will Thor be King, then?" asked Erik.

"He and Loki will share the throne," replied Jane.

"Hang on...so you're gonna be Queen? Holy shit."

Jane laughed. "Well...he hasn't proposed, Darcy. I dunno what will happen..."

And the rest of the evening passed on thus, ending with Jane telling them about the meeting with the lawyer the next day.

They left, and Jane went to the fireplace, lit it, and taking out the scroll, began to read...

_As I walked along the garden path, I swore I heard you call my name, but when I turned, it was only the warm breeze rustling the leaves of spring and life..._

_You haunt me always...in my desperation, in my melancholy, in my joy, my want, forever there, a specter of that which is intangible to a fool like me..._

_My small pearl, how I long for your touch, but still I wait, and your light is all that I have, your warmth my only redemption, your love the only tonic I shall ever need..._

_You gave me your love, Jane...I have nothing to give..._

_And over and over and over I hear it...my mind releases in a waking quatrain of verse:_

_Jane, my only love_

_Jane, my hovering hope_

_Jane, my solemn vow_

_My desolation quells not_

The last two must've been written in the weeks following her plea for his life.

She shook her head...hundreds of verses filled the pages. It was incredible. She sighed, and fell asleep on her sofa.

Mr. Lee was in her living room with the papers regarding her house, her copyright, and her recipients of her proceeds.

"These things appear all to be in order. Sign here..." he indicated with a pen. Erik would live in her lab, there was an apartment there. Darcy would take the house. She would move in a few weeks time.

Jane nodded, and it was done.

She texted Nick Fury, telling him that she would be unreachable hereafter, and that everything should be directed to Erik.

Her checklist was complete. Now she only needed to spend some time with Darcy and Erik, and then go back to Asgard. Her new home.

The three stayed up all night, looking at the stars, and Jane described the wedding, and Sif. She talked a bit about Loki, but kept it vague. She felt strange talking about him...though she couldn't account for it.

Erik and Darcy left in the morning...and Jane fell asleep on the sofa once more.

She woke up and took a long shower. She began to to through her things...what would she take?

She selected a few things: a copy of her high school yearbook. Her mom's favorite necklace. Her baby book. Her dad's leather jacket. A copy of Shel Silverstein's Where the Sidewalk Ends, Shakespeare's sonnets, Jane Eyre, and her favorite pair of Levi's. She put them in a bag.

Jane left the house in the late afternoon heat to take a walk around the town.

* * *

True to his word, Loki Odinson did not eat, nor did he sleep. His nature was such that he could go very long periods of time without these things, but he felt especially disinclined to any drapes true comforts in Jane's absence.

He would visit Odin, speak with Thor, and return to his rooms. When night fell, he would go to his garden, then on to the library, where he would spend the rest of the night reading.

The third day dawned, in a few hours he would make his way to Midgard to retrieve her.

Odin was declining rapidly...he was only conscious now for a coupes of hours each day. Thor was uneasy...he had told Loki that he could go to get Jane, but he was concerned that Odin would pass while he was away.

"It's for twelve hours, Thor. I'll know if he declines rapidly. If he does, I'll be back in minutes..."

Thor nodded. "Promise me, Loki. Twelve hours..."

"I swear to you, on everything I hold sacred, I will know if Odin worsens, and I shall return immediately."

It was eight o'clock. Loki left the palace for the first time in a month. He made his way down the bridge, and disappeared.

* * *

The door was stuck, as Jane pushed hard. Finally, she fell into the hallway and laughed. She began walking past the living room, and stopped. Sitting on her sofa, with a fire blazing, was Loki.

She tentatively walked toward him, smiling.

He looked up at her. "You're hurt," and he reached for her arm.

"Oh! Yeah...I fell from the Bifrost...scraped my elbow..."

He rolled up her sleeve, brushed his hand over the scrape, and it disappeared.

She smiled. He pulled her onto his lap, never having let go of her arm, and kissed her with a pent up passion that left even their first encounter to shame.


	16. Chapter 16

And then it was black. His vision skewed, his heart stopped…Odin.

He pulled away, suddenly delirious. "Jane, have you got anything to bring with you?"

"Yes…but…" she was confused.

"Get it," Loki said.

"But…"

"Now!" he paused. "Please…"

She ran and retrieved her bag, and before she knew what was happening, Loki's magic was pressing in around her…dark, intimate, suffocating.

* * *

They materialized in the great hall of the palace, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her through passageways toward the King's bedchamber.

He threw the doors open, and Jane saw Thor holding Odin's hand. Loki dropped her hand and rushed to Odin's side.

"No no no no…" Loki was repeating.

"Not yet, Loki. He has but minutes, perhaps…" Thor's eyes were streaming.

The ancient King opened his eyes. "Loki…"

"Yes, father?"

"Where is your Jane?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "She is here," and he looked at Jane, still standing in the doorway.

"I desire a conference with her. Alone."

Thor stood, and kissed Odin's cheek.

Loki was more hesitant, but complied. He walked up to Jane. "My father wishes to speak with you."

She nodded, and he left, closing the doors behind him.

"Jane," his voice was weak.

She went to him, and sat in the chair next to his bed. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, not really," and he looked at her. "You love Loki, is that not so?"

"It is."

He nodded. "He speaks of going to Hel to retrieve an apple for you."

Jane's eyes shot up. "He said what? Can you do that?"

"Some can. Loki is one who can, certainly."

She looked with doubt at the All-Father. "I don't want him to do that…it sounds…insane."

"The Aesir will expect you to if you are to become a Queen…"

Jane cleared her throat. "I…"

"How do you love my son, Jane Foster?"

"Excuse me? How?"

Odin nodded.

"I love him…" Jane shook her head, shrugged her shoulders. "Completely…I don't understand…"

"HOW do you love him? Not how much."

Jane shuddered at his tone. "With everything that I am. Everything that I hope to be. With my mind, my body and my soul. With my very nerve endings…my essence…he is me, I am him."

Odin smiled. "And how should you like to marry him? Become a Queen of Asgard?" he paused. "This should enter into your thoughts. And Loki will be difficult. He always has been. I've loved my son, but I must say it can be a taxing enterprise, and you must be prepared for that."

"Yes. I know."

"Do you?" he lifted his head. "Do you know what it will mean to be with him for hundreds of years? You would be a fool to trust him just yet, he having so recently deceived you, nearly murdered me…his selfishness knows no bounds…he is willing to do anything for a chance at power. I'd say even, if it came down to it, sacrifice you."

Jane swallowed. "You may be right," she looked at her hands. "I certainly have no idea what I am doing…Queen? I mean…I'm a scientist. And none of this makes sense to my scientific brain. Poetry? Love?" she laughed. "Who knew I'd be undone by an alien poet? Or god…"she would need to have Loki clarify exactly what he was. "But never before have I abandoned my reason, and never before has it felt like I needed to. Yeah…he is a villain," she looked at Odin. "But I love him, and that's all I need to know."

"Well, Jane. I should tell you that this was me testing you. To see exactly what sort of Queen you should make, and to ascertain whether you are worth a trip to Hel. I think you have successfully completed my examination," and he reached for her.

Jane stood and held his hand.

"Please send my sons in. Good luck to you, Jane Foster…soon to be Odinsdaughter….I regret I'll not live to see that," and she kissed his cheek.

"Look on me from Valhalla, Odin. It will give me comfort," and she left.

Thor and Loki were outside of the chambers, Sif down the hall a bit, by a window.

Neither Odinson looked at her, they immediately returned to their father.

Sif went to her. "What did Odin say?"

"I…don't know, exactly…he was testing me."

The princess smiled and nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I just…need some time alone…"

Jane left and went outside. She went to Loki's garden and laid down next to a low-hanging tree.

This love she had may kill her in the end. This beautiful, desperate, blinding love may ruin her. But it had already saved her…it could not be bad…no…her love was precious, and she would not be deterred by naysayers.

Jane fell asleep.

She dreamed of honeysuckle and rain…of a bluebird singing above her…of tantalizing streams that wound their way through a mountain pass…of a voice…familiar to her ears….

Bells.

Many bells.

Hundreds, like church bells, but different in their timbre.

Jane's eyes fluttered open. The sun was rising on Asgard.

And a voice filled the atmosphere,

"THE KING IS GONE. LONG MAY THE KINGS RULE."

It was Heimdall's voice.

Sif ran into the garden and found Jane sitting up in confusion. "What was that, Sif? Did Heimdall leave his post?"

"No! No…he is the first alerted…and all of the realms will receive the word. Come, Jane, we must get you inside."

She followed Sif. The palace was alight and frenzied. Everyone was running about weeping.

"Where's Loki?" Jane asked.

"He is with Thor. They will be in mourning all day and will prepare for their new stations as Kings…this evening they will be crowned, and immediately following they will send Odin to Valhalla."

"Wow."

Sif looked down on Jane as they walked. She smiled.

Jane continued, "So…what am I supposed to do now?"

"You and I will prepare our garments for the ceremonies tonight. We will not see the rising Kings until the crowning, and not in private until after the funeral."

"Why?"

"There is much that they must do, Jane. Bathe, pray, write…they do all of this in solitude. It is a very solemn station they inherit."

"Oh. Ok."

* * *

And so it was, Jane and Sif bonded over dress making and accessory choosing. It certainly wasn't Jane's ideal afternoon, but it needed doing, so she did.

And she found Sif to be a fine companion, one who made her laugh, and who laughed at her jokes. She was not the brightest person she'd ever met, but she wasn't the dullest, either.

"You are something, Jane Foster…I cannot believe Loki stole your heart," Sif observed.

Jane grinned. "Why?"

"Because…you are so…good…and true…"

"Retract that immediately," Jane laughed.

Sif laughed as well. "Ah…there he is…you share the same humor."

"That, and the same loss…the same love of knowledge…of words…the same anger…hope…desperation…passion…"

Sif cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You share quite a lot…"

"More than you know. More than I know. It's deeply strange," Jane shook her head. "He just…he feels these things more intensely…I even him out. But every single thing he feels I feel, and we are kindred."

Sif nodded and smiled. "You will need to contend with much as his bride…"

"He hasn't asked me, you know."

"Can you doubt that he will?"

"I dunno. Anything's possible. He might decide once he is King that he wants nothing more to do with me…" and her voice faded.

"Loki is many things, Jane. Fickle is not one of them. He will not tire of you, I assure it."

Jane smiled at her friend, and began putting on the dress for the evening's activities.

* * *

The Throne room was both cheerful and solemn, if that's possible. Jane was hesitant, but Sif took her hand and led her to the front row of the many hundreds of seats.

Thor and Loki were not to be found, but two thrones were at the top of the alter.

After a while, there was a trumpet sound, very soft, and the two Kings went to their thrones, and the Gothi followed them, and stood in front of the pair.

"Princes Thor and Loki, the All-Father has given his blessing for your rule. His trip to Valhalla begins this evening."

They bowed their heads in unison.

"Do you swear to defend Asgard and the Aesir from all foes?"

"I do," replied the brothers.

"Do you swear to always act in her best interests?"

"I do."

"Will you relinquish your very happiness if Asgard's is in jeopardy?"

"I will."

"And will you seek the peace of Yggdrasil, to the benefit of all Nine Realms?"

"I will."

And he stepped aside, and Thor rose. "Asgard, it is with a heavy heart that I stand before you in this hall. I can only hope that the rule my brother and I inherit will be pleasing to the legacy of Odin. And with my Queen at my side, I will do my best to honor you."

The Gothi placed the crown on Thor's head, and Sif rose, and went to stand next to him. Jane wondered if she would receive a crown, but there was none for the new Queen, Frigga's crown absent yet. Perhaps there was another ceremony to crown her.

And Loki stood, and Jane's breath caught. "I…" he faltered. "Asgard, I know that I have not always been a shining example of good and worthiness…but I swear to you, I will take this rule very much to heart, and I hope to earn your trust."

And another crown was placed on Loki's head, and he sat.

Jane didn't move, her eyes steadily on Loki. He finally looked at her and smiled. Jane returned it.

And music filled the room, and everyone got up. Sif returned to Jane's side while the Kings went into the adjoining room.

"Now what?" asked Jane.

"In another hour, it will be the funeral, and then you go back to the King's chamber to wait for him."

"The King's chamber?"

Sif nodded. "It will be in the same spot, but it will transform into a proper King's chamber."

"Do I need to call him 'King' now?" she laughed.

Sif did not return the laughter. "It will be up to him, Jane. He is the King…well, a King. And he might demand a certain amount of respect, even from you…"

Her eyes went wide. Well, thought Jane. We shall see about that.

* * *

The funeral was dreadful…exhausting…devastating. Jane watched as the flaming arrow sailed through the air and landed on the boat carrying Odin's body. She left immediately thereafter, not able to think about staying one minute longer.

She slunk to Loki's room, and when she opened the door, she gasped.

The bed was huge. Heavy, dark wood was everywhere…there were paintings on the walls that weren't there before…there were flowers everywhere…

And there were two sets of drawers on either side of the room. Jane went over to the ones on the left of the bed, and opened them.

Ladies clothing. Soft, light, beautiful clothing…all sorts of colors, but mostly purples and violets. Her hands traced over them, and she sighed. He was preparing for her…he wasn't planning on making her leave.

Jane went over to the balcony and looked out. A beautiful night was emerging across the sky dotted with many thousands of stars. How lucky she was, to be here, in the sweet air, in the soft atmosphere, in another world, and in love…never had Jane ever thought any of this would ever be real…and impossibly, here she stood.

Jane walked in, and wished for a moment that Loki was here to light the fire. But…she supposed she had left abruptly, and he had much to be getting on with.

She hadn't eaten in a while, and she thought that perhaps she should go and look for some food…but she hadn't any idea where to begin to look.

The place was enormous…it would take her many hundreds of years to learn to navigate it's depths.

She went to change out of her clothes and into more comfortable attire.

Jane sat in the chair she was used to (one of the only things unchanged was the corner where the books, chairs, and fireplace were stationed), and leaned her head back.

* * *

She was airborne….she was falling…her arms flailed, and arms returned her movement to hold her close.

"Jane! It's me…I was attempting to move you to the bed…" Loki's voice said.

"Loki?"

And he laid her down on the bed. "Yes…I'm here now…"

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"The middle of the night…after three am."

Her eyes opened and took him in fully. "You must be exhausted."

He nodded.

"I haven't seen you or spoken with you in so long…" she pouted, sounding more childish than she intended.

He laughed. "That's very true," and he sat next to her on the bed.

"You should sleep, Loki…" and she recalled Sif's mention of his wanting to be called King. "Do you expect me to call you King, now?" and she smirked.

He turned toward her. "Ah…no…I do not expect many to call me King…except during a formal meeting or address," his brow furrowed.

Jane laughed. "Oh, good! Sif said that you might ask me to do that…or command it…"

He shook his head. "What did Odin say to you?"

"He tested me."

Loki looked away. "Tested you…how do you mean?"

"By asking me how I loved you. By telling me that you might be using me…and then he said that he was only testing me, and that he would miss not seeing me as his daughter."

"I see."

"What is it?"

Loki stood. "He couldn't believe that anyone would love me…so he tested your love…"

"No…I had already proven that when I begged Thor not to execute you…no. This was about other people's doubts, and their misgivings about me being mortal…and everything," she paused. "By the way, you are not going to Hel to get any damn apple for me."

He turned abruptly. "What? Did he tell you that, too?"

"Yep," and she stood. "And there's no way. You could die. And then I'll die. So there's no point."

"It's the only way to make you an Aesir, Jane. I won't die."

"Right. Well, you're not going, so no, you won't die."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Jane. I mean to make you my wife…which means you'll be Queen, which means you must be an Aesir."

Jane blushed. "You do?"

"I do…what?"

"You want to marry me?"

"No. I want to hold you captive here and share you with every unworthy man and woman and use you and leave you to grow old and die…" he turned away.

"Well, since you put it that way…" Jane replied.

"Of course I want to marry you! What in the name that's everything holy do you think that this is about? I love you, Jane. I want only you. Even this Kingship, it's nothing to me without you…you have ruined me utterly! I am only King now because of Thor…and Thor asked me because I have changed….and I have changed because I love you. Not because you saved me and not because of your love but because of MY love for you…" he heaved in exhaustion. "Of course, your love didn't hurt…" and he smiled.

Jane was weeping. She went to him, grabbed his collar, and pulled his mouth to hers, while ripping the shirt from his torso.

"Careful, love…this is a kingly shirt, now…" he said between kisses.

"Shut up, Loki," breathed Jane.

….and though the prospect of Loki descending to Hel to obtain a golden apple for Jane hung over the room like fog, not quite visible, but its presence keenly felt, the two made love until the sun rose…and in each other's embrace, watched the morning sky bleed it's violet hues over the expanse of the air.

* * *

_Yeah…so that's that. I will be starting a sequel, as per a prompt, this coming week sometime. Also, another prompt was requested, and I'm happy to oblige…but that might be all for a while. Two stories simultaneously, PLUS schoolwork is no small undertaking._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and encouraging me in this massive (for me) endeavor. If you have any ideas for Lokane fiction, please PM me - I cannot promise a timely story, (please see above), but the lack of these two is really disappointing. Thanks so much!_


End file.
